Your song for me - Destiel
by Anithasakura
Summary: Pocos días le quedaban a Castiel para entregar los cuadros de su próxima exposición, la mejor de todas había asegurado. Pero el pelinegro no contó con que la inspiración lo abandonara de forma tan cruelmente que no podía pintar nada. Un lienzo blanco y la voz de cierto rubio ¿despertará por fin la inspiración y tal vez algo más en Castiel?
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

El sonido de los pájaros del otro lado de la ventana llamo su atención, lentamente se parto del lienzo para dirigirse hacia la ventana donde el amanecer se pintaba cual cuadro completamente natural con las casas y algunos edificios a la vista. Un suspiro lanzo para regresar al mismo lugar frente al blanco lienzo, ya había amanecido y él no había pintado nada lo cual lo frustraba de sobremanera.

—Buenos días Cassy.— lo saludo su hermano mayor cruzado de brazos desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladina demostrando su buen humor.

—Buenos días Lucifer.— saludo mientras dejaba la paleta de colores ya secos en su escritorio y soltaba otro suspiro.

—¿Pudiste pintar algo?— pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta pues las claras ojeras y la gran cama aun hecha eran un claro signo.

Castiel negó con lentitud la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

—¿Quieres que toque alguna pieza para ti?— pregunto descruzándose de brazos listo para recibir la orden para ir en busca de su violín.

—No, no te preocupes. Me voy a bañar y desayuno con ustedes.

—Está bien.— acepto a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano— descansa Cassy, ya vas a ver que la inspiración te va a llegar.

Y acto seguido se parto para perderse entre los pasillo de esa vieja casa. Otro suspiro abandono los labios del pelinegro que una vez que su hermano dejo su territorio dirigió sus ojos azules al vacío lienzo.

—Necesitas nueva fuente de inspiración.— dijo una voz detrás suyo, apenas se giro se encontró con su otro hermano mayor, Gabriel lo miraba casi de la misma forma que Lucifer hace unos minutos.

—Eso es ridículo Gabe.— contesto ligeramente molesto el ojeroso ojiazul.

—No, ridículo es que me sigas llamando con ese apodo. Además ya lo intentaste con todo, tal vez deberías salir de casa y buscar otra fuente de inspiración.

Era una idea disparatada, obviamente a quien se le ocurriría sin más que al mismo Gabriel Shurley, aun que debía darle crédito a su hermano ya que estaba considerando esa opción.

—Piénsalo hermanito.— con su característica sonrisa y un guiño se marcho dejándolo con una nueva opción en mente.


	2. CAPITULO 1 La invitación

CAPITULO 1 "La invitación"

Luego de una ducha Castiel bajo a la planta baja de la gran casa para cruzar el arco que divide el comedor de la cocina cuando un olor a vainilla llegó a su nariz, frente a él se encontraba su adorada tía Amara junto con su hermano menor Samadriel cocinando el desayuno.

—Tía Amara.— a paso rápido se acercó a la mujer castaña que dejó de lado la mezcla de los hot cakes para abrazar a su sobrino.

—Castiel me alegra verte.— su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras soltaba a la mujer, quien era como una madre.

—¿Cómo has estado? Creí que llegarías mañana.

—Sí, iba a llegar mañana. Pero no había mucho más que hacer en París, además, mañana es el concierto de los chicos.— dijo refiriéndose a Miguel y Lucifer, sus hermanos mayores.

Amara es la tía que siempre asiste a los actos de sus sobrinos. Ya grandes, aún asiste a los conciertos, exposiciones y primer episodio de cada serie que actúan algunos. En este caso Miguel y Lucifer, después de muchos años decidieron volver a tocar juntos en un pequeño concierto, Miguel el piano y Lucifer el violín.

—Pero ¿y tú? ¿Cómo vas con la exposición?— aquella pregunta lo desanimó, y no es que tuviese algo en contra de su tía, sino que la idea de no tener nada preparado le bajaba los ánimos.

—No tengo nada, y la exposición es en tres semanas.

—Tranquilo, se que lo lograras.— intento animar la castaña pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro que le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Mmm eso huele delicioso.— dijo una voz muy conocida.

—Balthy.— nombró Castiel al recién llegado acercándose a darle un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo y casi sexto hermano.

—Hola hermanito.— saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, para luego separarse y caminar hasta la mujer que sonreía mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba— que alegría verla tía.

—Ya basta Balthazar, ella no es tu tía— interrumpió Lucifer alejando al rubio tomándolo desde la camisa.

—Claro que si ¿verdad tía?— preguntó causando risa a la mujer. Sin importar que ya sean bastantes grandes ambos rubios aun se "pelean" como niños.

—Tía ¿así están bien?— pregunto Samadriel, el menor de los hermanos atrayendo la atención de la castaña del par.

—Sí, así está bien.— afirmó al ver la mezcla dulce que había hecho el menor con esfuerzo.

De pronto el celular de Amara sonó atrayendo la atención de todos. Con rapidez atendió y tras unos minutos hablando corto.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, es solo que ya me tengo que ir. El trabajo llama.

—¿No te quedarás a desayunar?— pregunto preocupado Samadriel.

—Lo siento Sam, pero no podre. Prometo después del concierto de los chicos llevarlos a todos a cenar a mi casa.

—¿A mí también?— interrumpió Balthazar ganándose una furiosa mirada del mayor de los Shurley.

—Claro que sí.— respondió sonriente para luego despedirse de todos sus sobrinos.

Platos llenos de hot cakes algunos quemados otros repletos de miel de maple reposaban en el gran mesón sentados se encontraban Lucifer al lado de Miguel y Rafael, justo enfrente estaban Balthazar al lado de Castiel, a su vez a su lado estaban Gabriel y Samadriel y en la cabeza de la gran mesa estaba sentado Chuck que con esfuerzo intentaba despertarse.

El desayuno como la cena eran las dos comidas en que la familia Shurley se reunía, ya que algunos almorzaban en sus trabajos. Chuck miró a sus hijos que como siempre conversaban entre sí, el peligris adoraba a cada uno de sus hijos aunque no fuesen completamente suyos ya que a todos los había adoptado.

—¿Y qué canciones piensan tocar para el concierto?— preguntó el mayor atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Pues…—

—No seas así padre. Miguel y yo dijimos que será sorpresa.—interrumpió el rubio mirando con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh bueno.— el silencio reinó solo un momento ya que todos de inmediato volvieron a hablar.

—Por cierto, esta noche será el concierto con mi banda.— comentó haciendo que todos se volvieran a callar —¿alguien quiere ir?

Los ojos azules de Chuck se pasearon por cada uno de sus hijos, incluyendo Balthazar que sintió vergüenza. Todos se miraban entre sí, mientras el mayor esperaba una respuesta positiva de sus "pequeños".

—Yo no puedo padre.— Rafael fue el primero en hablar atrayendo la mirada de todos – hoy tendré varias reuniones importantes y llegare tarde a casa.

—Oh bueno hijo, no hay problema.

Aun con la noticia de que el morocho no iría eso no le permitió borrar su sonrisa esperando las respuestas de los demás.

—Yo tampoco creo que pueda, aun me queda perfeccionar una pieza para el concierto.— explico ahora Miguel.

—Yo no quiero ir.— contestó Lucifer sin importancia volviendo su atención a su plato lleno de bacón y huevos.

—Okey chicos ¿Y ustedes?— dijo mirando hacia el lado derecho de la mesa en donde estaban los que aún no se animaban a rechazar la oferta.

—No creo que podamos ir padre, los productores harán un Crossover* de la serie de Samadriel con la nuestra.— dijo señalando a Balthazar y a él mismo.

—Oh bueno.— su sonrisa se apagó y regresó a su café incomodando a sus hijos que les hubiese gustado ir a ver a su padre en su nueva aventura.

—Yo iré.— contestó Castiel sin expresión en su rostro. Chuck levantó la mirada y su sonrisa volvió a florecer, mientras que todos sus hermanos miraban con sorpresa al pelinegro.

—¡Oh genial! Más tarde te digo la dirección.

Y después de esa charla el desayuno continuó con normalidad excepto por Lucifer y Gabriel que miraban a Castiel tratando de entender que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro al aceptar ir al concierto de su padre, ya que desde hace unos años la relación entre Chuck y el pequeño Cassy se había roto como el compromiso del mayor.

Hace unos años Chuck tenía una pareja, Becky, ella era una mujer de pelo castaño y una simpática sonrisa que lograba captar la atención del peligris, en ese tiempo también ya había adoptado a todos y juntos vivían en la gran mansión. Parecía esa familia de los cuentos, todos juntos con una padre y una casi madre, era cuestión de esperar solo un tiempo para que el ojiazul le pidiera a su novia ser su esposa, obviamente Becky acepto, pero a un mes antes de la boda tuvieron una fuerte discusión que nadie sabe porque fue ya que ellos estaban en el colegio, cuando llegaron la castaña ya no estaba y Chuck estaba en el sillón mirando el anillo con tristeza.

A todos los Shurley les afectó el rompimiento, pero a Castiel más que a ninguno de sus hermanos, pues él deseaba con toda su alma tener una familia como la que leía en los cuentos del orfanato. Desde entonces el pelinegro se volvió más cerrado con sus sentimientos y también cambió aquella relación entre su padre y él.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 La previa del concierto

CAPÍTULO 2 "La previa del concierto"

El desayuno ya había terminado y la mayoría ya se habían marchado. Gabriel, Balthazar y Samadriel se fueron a set ya que hoy empezaban a filmar juntos, mientras que Rafael por su parte se iba a la editorial, los únicos que se quedan en casa por ahora son Miguel, Chuck, Lucifer y Castiel, que como rutina el pelinegro estaba en su habitación mirando el lienzo en blanco de nuevo.

—Mucha suerte hermanito.—el ojiazul miró a su hermano que estaba parado de la misma manera que en mañana en el marco de su puerta.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto sin entender.

—Pues...— sin pedir permiso como siempre invadió el cuarto del pelinegro para sentarse en la cama del menor— porque tus oídos no están acostumbrados a otra música que no sea Beethoven, Chopin y Liszt. Y papá va a tocar Rock sino me equivoco.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios ¿en qué se había metido? Su hermano tenía razón, él no soportaba otra música que no fueran los clásicos de piano, el rock y otros estilos musicales le parecían ruido de bárbaros.

¿Aún tenía tiempo de arrepentirse? Tal vez podría crear alguna excusa como sus hermanos para no ir.

—Sabes, me tomó por sorpresa que aceptaras.— volvió a hablar Lucy captando su atención— espero que tú y papá vuelvan a llevarse bien y estar juntos como antes.

Las palabras del rubio lo habían tomado desprevenido, no podía negar que esta era una muy buena oportunidad para hacer las paces. Mientras Castiel estaba hundido en sus pensamientos el mayor recorría con la mirada la habitación de su hermano.

Castiel y Rafael eran los únicos que tenían una habitación muy sobria y sosa para su gusto, mientras que sus demás hermanos y él tenía algún que otro posters, cuadros, un raro tocadiscos en su caso. El cuarto de su hermano tenía las paredes pintadas de un azul simple, la cama de dos plazas junto con dos mesas de luz, un amplio ropero, una cómoda llena de potes de pinturas y pinceles, pero lo que sí destacaba de la habitación de la de su otro hermano era el trípode que estaba en frente del pelinegro con el lienzo.

Pero algo imperceptible captó su atención, el primer cuadro de Castiel colgaba justo detrás de él. El pequeño cuadro era un paraíso que simulaba el Edén hecho con acuarelas y brillantina. Apenas el pelinegro se lo mostró a su padre con orgullo el peligris no tardó ni un segundo y fue rápidamente a que lo encuadran.

—Lo intentare.— murmuró Castiel luego de un rato mirando el cuadro al igual que Lucifer.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres que te lleve?— preguntó con una sonrisa, inmediatamente el pelinegro asintió.

—Papá me dará la dirección.

El bar "Las puertas del Purgatorio" no era en sí muy concurrido, principalmente porque se encontraba al límite entre los barrios de clase media y baja. Por la noche eran pocas las personas que se animaban a entrar a pesar de que en el interior era de lo más tranquilo comparados con otros bares de la zona.

La barra de tragos era lo primero que captaba la atención seguido, de las mesas que estaba en la entrada hasta la mitad del local, al lado izquierdo estaba una gran mesa de billar y a su vez al lado dos puertas que indican los baños, por último, al final se encontraba un escenario.

Todo estaba tranquilo, eran apenas las once de la noche y la radio ambientaba el lugar habitado por unos pocos.

—Estoy nervioso. — confesó Chuck atrayendo las miradas de sus dos nuevos amigos, Crowley y Dean.

Dean, el más joven de la banda se acercó al peligris para palmear su espalda en un gesto amistoso.

—Tranquilo, no hay porque tener miedo. — con una sonrisa lo miro con aquellos ojos verdosos que atrapaban la atención de cualquiera.

—La ardillita tiene razón, no hay tanta gente como para que nos pongamos nerviosos. — comento el pelinegro para luego marcharse al baño.

—Eso es bueno, ya que al ser nuestro primer concierto es bueno que sea algo íntimo ¿no crees?

Chuck asintió al rubio, Dean tenía la misma edad que su hijo Castiel con la diferencia de la personalidad parecida a la de Gabriel con un toque de Lucifer.

—Gracias.—le devolvió la sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor —¿tu familia vendrá a verte?

—No creo, mis hermanos están ocupados.

—No sabía que esto era un acto escolar que teníamos que invitar a nuestros familiares.— interrumpió el pelinegro con una sonrisa haciendo ruborizar al peligris.

—Tienes razón, no es un acto escolar. Entonces ¿porque viene Abbadon?— preguntó con malicia el rubio haciendo ruborizar ahora al mayor.

—Calla ardilla.— contestó el abogado causando la risa de sus amigos.

—¿Es aquí?— preguntó Lucifer con el ceño fruncido mirando el lugar con desconfianza.

—Creo que sí.—contestó Castiel mirando la dirección que su padre le mando por mensaje al celular.

—Bueno.— respondió no del todo convencido su hermano mayor que seguía mirando con desconfianza el lugar — me llamas, así los vengo a buscar.

Con un asentimiento, el pelinegro salió del coche ante la atenta vista del ojiazul.

—Buena suerte hermanito— se despidió de su hermano antes hacer sonar el motor de su auto, dejando al "pequeño" Castiel frente a un edificio donde un rojo letrero de neón decía Las puertas del Purgatorio.

Tras un suspiro pesado dirigió su vista a la puerta negra, ahí estaba a un paso de cumplir su penitencia por hablar de más. Sin duda alguna hoy le esperaba una larga noche, así que dándose ánimo así mismo camino hacia la entrada para cruzar la puerta en donde era recibido por la visión del tipo bar.

Sus ojos azules brillaron gracias a la tenue luz del ambiente, volviéndolos un faro atrayente que de no ser porque la poca gente que estaba se encontraba en su mundo más de uno o una le hubiese abordado para coquetearle. A paso lento Castiel tomó rumbo a la barra mientras miraba alrededor en busca de su padre, pero al llegar a los altos bancos rojos y no ver a su padre decidió sentarse.

—Hola.— saludó cortésmente al barman, un rubio de ojos azules que preparaba un trago.

—Enseguida te atiendo.— contestó Benny marchando hacia la punta de la barra en donde estaba una pelirroja sonriente.

Otro vistazo dio al lugar, le parecía el típico bar que se mostraba en las películas sin nada llamativo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el ojiazul tomando una jarra de cerveza en un movimiento que marcaba sus músculos en la camisa ajustada blanca.

—Emm, un café sin azúcar.— contestó asombrando al rubio.

Un chiste, pensó Benny, pero las facciones de piedra de Castiel le demostraban que no estaba bromeando. Su sonrisa se borró y aclarándose la garganta miro serio al pelinegro.

—Creo que te equivocaste de lugar. Aquí no servimos café.

—¡Oh! Es que yo no bebo alcohol— respondió el hijo de Chuck sorprendiendo por segunda vez a Benny.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Esto es un bar.— no quería sonar borde pero tenía que aclararle por las dudas de que el hombre delante de él se hubiera confundido.

—¿Benny ya están mis papás?— interrumpió su rubio amigo con una sonrisa atrayendo a los dos ojiazules.

—Ahora me fijo ardilla.

Dean suspiró y Benny sonrió mientras se marchaba a la puerta de la cocina que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

Los minutos pasaban y su amigo no regresaba, y la penetrante mirada del pelinegro colocaba nervioso al ojiverde.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— enfrentó ligeramente molesto.

Castiel volvió su vista al frente asustado por la repentina pregunta, justo en ese instante aparece Benny con una bandeja llenas de papas fritas iluminando el rostro del rubio.

—Aquí están ardilla.— dijo a la vez que depositaba la bandeja repleta de las delicias grasosas de su amigo.

—¡Hey!— llamó un recién llegado al barman. Benny se fue dejándolos otra vez solos.

El ojiverde tomo una papa llevándosela a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Castiel. Aun sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada azulina del desconocido disfruto de su comida con felicidad.

Así es Dean, también estaba nervioso por la presentación, aun cuando no había mucha gente en el bar. Por ello para aplacar todo ese nerviosismo se llenaba de comida antes de cada toque, una táctica que tenía su punto negativo, pues después de tocar marchaba corriendo al baño.

—¿Quieres?— preguntó Dean cansado por la persistente mirada del desconocido.

Inseguro Castiel miro al rubio y luego a la bandeja que le ofrecía. Se veían apetitosas y su panza rugía imperceptiblemente.

—Si no quieres las mías, le pido a Benny que te—

Y antes de que Dean le diga que Benny le haría una bandeja el pelinegro lo sorprendió tomando una papa para luego imitar el gesto que hizo el rubio.

Cerró los ojos cuando masticaba lentamente la papa disfrutando del sabor tal como lo había hecho el ojiverde ante su atenta mirada ¿Acaso era así la forma correcta para disfrutar de esa delicia?

—¡Ardilla!— gritó Crowley atrayendo la atención del rubio y el pelinegro que también giró como si lo hubieran llamado a él.

Otra vez ¿Acaso el rubio se llama _ardilla_? Se preguntaba Castiel mirando al hombre que le había ofrecido su bandeja con papas. Molesto Dean resopló por el maldito apodo, tomó un puñado de papas y se las llevó inmediatamente a la boca engullendo todas de una vez.

—Ahora voy— avisó con la boca llena de comida— nos vemos— se despidió del pelinegro que lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente a la derecha.

Dean le guiño y luego se marchó hacia donde estaba el hombre mayor. Los ojos azules se desviaron del rubio para dirigirse a la bandeja, y con una pequeña sonrisa que rara vez se mostraba en el rostro del pelinegro volvió a comer esas delicias ofrecidas por la "ardilla".

N/A:

 _¡Hola a todos! Que tengan una gran semana! Y espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy!^^_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 La propuesta

CAPÍTULO 3 "La propuesta"

Los ojos azules brillantes de Castiel no se apartaban del rubio que canta junto a su padre, el mismo rubio que le ofreció la bandeja de papas fritas que disfruto. Aun así no tenía que olvidarse que estaba ahí por su padre, así que de vez en cuando miraba a Chuck quien tocaba la guitarra con una sonrisa nerviosa al comienzo y después de felicidad.

A su vez, Dean también estaba mirando al chico de ojos bonitos que se encuentra en la barra. Sus miradas cruzaron, una sonrisa le dedicó el rubio. Si Castiel se llegó a ruborizar nadie nunca lo supo pues las únicas luces estaban sobre la pequeña banda mientras que el público estaba en oscuras.

El pequeño grupo tocaba de igual forma como lo hacían en el garaje de Dean, con Crowley tocando la batería con una sonrisa ladina, mientras que un poco tímido Chuck tocaba la guitarra y de pronto Castiel sintió algo por su padre qué feliz estaba en el escenario; por último Dean cantaba con pasión. Los tres captaron la atención del público que mágicamente se habían transformado en cien personas.

La batería y la guitarra dejaron de tocar y la voz de Dean silencio. El pequeño concierto había terminado y un público sonriente aplaudía, hasta algunos silbaban. Los tres sonrieron, a pesar de ser su primer concierto habían "triunfado". Agradecimientos dieron antes de bajarse del escenario.

Chuck y Crowley se dirigieron a la barra como pudieron ya que muchos los felicitaban, por su parte Dean había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño.

— Estuviste bien.— dijo la mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada a unos dos asientos de Castiel. La mujer misteriosa vestida de cuero se levantó dejando su Martini en la barra para luego avanzar y robarle un apasionado beso al pelinegro.

Crowley sonrió con autosuficiencia levantando a Abbadon quien no perdió un segundo enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

El peligris sonrojado por la escena avanzó hacia su hijo con una sonrisa.

— Creí que no vendrías.— miró a Castiel con vergüenza, y es que el mayor temía que su hijo llegara a dejarle plantado.

— Estuviste muy bien padre.— aunque su cara no expresaba emoción alguna, la felicitación fue sincera tanto así que Chuck no se contuvo y terminó abrazando a su hijo, como era de esperarse el menor solo se dejo abrazar sin apartarlo.

Justo en ese momento llegó Dean mirando sorprendido como el peligris abrazaba al extraño chico de la barra. Los ojos de Castiel se toparon con los sorprendidos ojos verdes del rubio.

— Gracias hijo.— la voz de Chuck trajo a la realidad a ambos.

—¿Es tu hijo?— preguntó Dean a su amigo que se separaba del pelinegro para mirarlo.

— Así es. Castiel, él es mi amigo Dean.— presentó a su amigo a Castiel, quien inclinó la cabeza al costado derecho sin entender.

— Creí que se llamaba ardilla.

Un silencio se instaló entre los hombres, para luego ser roto por la risa de Chuck.

— No Cassy, ardilla fue un apodo que le puso Crowley.— explicó entre risas a costa del ceño fruncido del rubio.

— Maldito Crowley.— murmuró molesto.

—¿Qué dijiste ardilla?— preguntó el nombrado apareciendo con su novia en brazos.

— Que gracias a ti todos me conocen por ese estúpido apodo.

El mayor se rió junto a su novia.

— Hijo, él es Crowley.— presento su padre atrayendo su atención— Crowley, él es mi hijo Castiel.

— Hola.— saludo sin soltar de la cintura a la pelirroja.

— Abbadon controla a tu novio.— se quejó Dean atrayendo otra vez de todos la atención.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

— Lo haré DemonDean.— ese apodo causó un escalofrío al rubio. Ella era la única que aún usaba ese apodo con él, un apodo que era prohibido.

— Bien, nosotros creo que ya nos tenemos que ir.— el peligris miró a su hijo y luego a sus amigos.

— Los llevo.— se ofreció el rubio.

— Claro Dean—

— Mi hermano nos viene a buscar.—interrumpió Castiel.

— Oh, está bien.— dijo su padre, miró a su amigo y declinó la oferta para la próxima.

— Bueno, adiós amigos.— se despidió de su grupo seguido por su hijo que solo asintió marchándose en silencio.

Castiel no quería ser descortés, pero apenas finalizó el concierto unas ganas de pintar lo inundaron. Quería llegar a casa y pintar ese lienzo vacío.

Y mientras su padre hablaba con Lucifer adelante, él en el asiento de atrás imaginaba lo que iba a pintar. Llegaron a las tres de la mañana a su casa, con un buenas noches se despidió para encerrarse en su habitación.

—¡Buenos días!— gritó Gabriel abriendo la puerta con fuerza descomunal que golpeó contra la pared despertando al pelinegro que lo miro molesto.

— Cassy buenos días.— saludó su molesto hermano invadiendo la habitación.

— Ya voy Gabe.— dijo sentándose de la cama con pesadez. El castaño asintió, y se disponía a marcharse, de no ser porque vio las paletas y los tarros de pinturas usados.

Eso captó su atención, y mientras su hermano menor se levanta por completo de la cama, él se acercó al lienzo que ya no estaba en blanco.

Allí se encontraba una imagen que lo dejó sorprendido. Unas llamas de diferentes tonalidades de rojo inundaba el fondo del lienzo, un hombre o la silueta de un hombre era arrastrado hacia arriba por otro hombre con alas de ángel, unas alas negras.

—¿Y esto?— preguntó Gabriel saliendo de su asombro mirando a su hermano, el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros.

— Lo pinte anoche.— dijo sin importancia.

—¡Cassy esto esta genial! ¡Tu inspiración ya volvió!— con alegría volvió a mirar el magnífico cuadro que había pintado su hermano.

El menor se acercó también a observar el lienzo, quedando sorprendido de la misma manera que el castaño ¿Enserio había creado eso? La pintura era perfecta y si no fuera porque su firma estaba a un costado hubiese creído que lo pintó otra persona, a pesar de acordarse de cada pincelada que dio en la madrugada.

¿Por qué había pintado eso? ¿Qué significaba? Se preguntaba mientras su hermano hablaba del cuadro.

— Hola Castiel.—saludó una voz conocida, apenas se giró unos ojos verdes tan profundos lo miraban.

— Hola…— respondió con voz profunda tratando de recordar su nombre.

— Dean.— contesto el rubio al ver como el otro inclinaba la cabeza en confusión, hasta que entendió.

— Sí. Hola Dean.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sintiéndose incómodo ante la mirada descarada del rubio que estaba sentado al lado del pelinegro.

— Yo… bueno.

—¿Vienes por un trago? ¿O tal vez por una hamburguesa?

— Creo que por las hamburguesas, no es así Cassy.— contestó Lucifer al ver como su hermanito se ponía nervioso, aunque no lo pareciera ya que la cara de Castiel era serena sin un ápice de emoción.

Solo su familia conocía cuando el pelinegro se ponía nervioso ya que había estado evitando la mirada de Dean observando a su alrededor.

— Entonces ¿un par de hamburguesas?— preguntó el ojiverde a los dos hermanos.

— Sí, y a ti— contestó Lucifer sin ningún descaro apoyándose en la barra para acercarse al rubio.

— Lucifer.— nombró el pelinegro serio haciendo que su vivaz hermano regresara a su silla.

— Bueno, lo que intentamos decir es que si tienes un poco de tiempo podríamos hablar.

—¿Qué?— no entendía que se traían entre manos Castiel y el tal Lucifer pero el Winchester mayor no confiaba.

—¿Tienes tiempo ahora?— preguntó Castiel mirándolo con ese profundo azul que le quitaba el aliento.

Quería decir que no, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía.

— Cuando les traiga las hamburguesas hablamos.— respondió serio marchándose hacia la cocina.

— Viste, te dije que sería sencillo hermanito.

— Creo que está molesto Luci.— el pelinegro miro al mayor de sus hermanos.

Tenía miedo de que el rubio se negara a su pequeña petición. Y es que desde que regresó de aquel pequeño concierto que hizo su padre junto con el rubio y otro hombre su mente se sintió animada y por primera vez en meses logró pintar algo para la exposición que tendría dentro de poco.

Sin duda alguna el cuadro que había hecho de una silueta de un hombre rodeado de llamas siendo rescatado por la silueta de otro hombre, o mejor dicho ángel ya que al último minuto le había agregado unas alas fue el mejor cuadro que había hecho en sus carrera y una vez que termino y colocó su fina firma lo llamo "rescatándote del infierno".

Pero lo que lo traía a este bar no era sino que mientras pintaba aquel hermoso cuadro su mente repetía las canciones cantadas por el rubio esa misma noche, como si tuviera una grabación en su mente que lo inspiraba mágicamente a pintar.

A la tarde del siguiente día intento pintar un nuevo cuadro, pero la música ya no sonaba en su mente y eso sin duda alguna afecto en su trabajo dejando otra vez el lienzo en blanco.

— _Preguntémosle a papá cuáles fueron las canciones que tocaron esa noche, seguro te inspirarán de nuevo—_ esa fue la idea que le dio Gabriel apoyado de sus hermanos Samadriel y Lucifer.

Y si lo preguntan, sí, Castiel sí pidió las canciones a su padre que completamente sorprendido no esperaba que su hijo le gustara el rock. Aun con la impresión tatuada en su rostro y una sonrisa le entregó su ipod con las canciones que había tocado junto con su banda.

Pero de igual manera, aun con las canciones originales sonando a través de los auriculares blancos no pudo pintar nada. Y así junto con sus hermanos llegaron a la conclusión según Lucifer que Dean lo inspiraba.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 Canta para mí

CAPITULO 4 "Canta para mí"

Los hermanos ojiazules comían las hamburguesas acompañadas con esas deliciosas papas que había comido Castiel hace una semana atrás, cuando vio por primera vez a Dean, el amigo de su padre. Mientras que los hijos de Chuck comían en la barra, Dean iba y venía llevando pedidos por todo el bar.

En la noche era como cualquier bar, pero en el día funcionaba como un restaurante, el ambiente era agradable y muchos de los clientes venían desde el tiempo de la anterior dueña.

—Es lindo.— comentó Lucifer mirando lascivamente al rubio.

—Luci.— nombró con ligera molestia.

—Tranquilo hermanito, no es mi tipo.— sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras que el menor miraba otra vez al frente llevándose un bocado de hamburguesa— el rubio es todo tuyo.

Castiel se ahogo un poco haciendo que el mayor se ría fuertemente.

—Deja de decir estupideces Luci.

Cuarenta minutos esperaron para que el bar se fuera vaciando, hasta que ya solo quedaba un par de personas. Benny llegó en ese tiempo a reemplazar a su amigo hasta la noche en que le tocaba de nuevo el turno a Dean.

Ya los hermanos Shurley habían dejado la barra para trasladarse a una mesa, el rubio termino de hablar con su mejor amigo para acercarse al par.

—Bien, ¿qué quieren?— preguntó sin rodeos. El mayor sonrió ladinamente.

—Queremos que le cantes a Castiel— dijo Luci poniendo en vergüenza a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué?— pregunto el rubio. ¿Para qué querían que él le cantara al pelinegro?

—Veras mi hermanito Cassy tiene una exposición dentro de un par de semanas y no ha logrado hacer ningún cuadro. Pero extrañamente tú lo inspiras, ya que después del concierto pudo pintar algo. Qué, en mi humilde opinión fue bastante bueno.

—¿Yo te inspiro?—cuestionó el rubio al pintor tras escuchar la explicación del mayor.

—No— contestó serio el pelinegro— tal vez tu música— dijo girando su rostro sin atreverse a mirar esos brillantes ojos verdes, que no admitiría, pero lo dejaba sin aliento.

—Como sea, queremos que le cantes a nuestro hermanito así puede pintar.—la voz del pelirubio atrajo la atención de Dean.

—¿Queremos? ¿Hermanito?— cuestiono sin entenderlo.

—Sí, mis hermanos y yo te pagaremos. Será como un trabajo.

Los verdosos ojos de Dean se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿le van a pagar por cantarle al pelinegro?

—Creo que esta suma será suficiente— habló de nuevo Luci dándole un codazo a Castiel, quien entendiendo el mensaje sacó de su gabardina un cheque para luego extenderle.

Dean no podía creer la gran suma que había en el cheque, eso eran mínimos tres meses de trabajo en el bar. Sorprendido los miro de nuevo.

—Lo sé, es muy poco— dijo el mayor sobre interpretando la expresión del rubio— tranquilo, te daremos el doble cuando finalice las dos semanas.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó con un hilo de voz a los hermanos. Ambos asintieron.

Una bien remunerada suma le daban por cantarle al pelinegro, eso sí que el Dean no se lo esperaba.

—Acepto— dijo decidido mirando a los hijos de Chuck.

El auto rojo hizo sonar su bocina haciendo que el gran portón de metal abriera dándole paso al deportivo rojo brillante y al Impala negro a la mansión Shurley. Los dos autos se estacionaron en gran aparcamiento frente a las escaleras de mármol gris que llevan a la gran puerta de madera de la entrada.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venderlo?— volvió a preguntar el rubio a Dean cuando salió de su baby.

—¿Qué tanto interés tienes en mi auto?— molesto enfrentó al hermano mayor de Castiel.

—¿La verdad? Hay alguien que me…parece atrayente y bueno, él me comentó que su hermano mayor tiene un impala negro.

—¿Quieres utilizar a mi baby para ligarte a alguien?

—Si— contestó ante la asombrada mirada del ojiverde.

—Te sorprenderías de todas las locuras que Luci ha hecho por sus ligues— habló Castiel llamando su atención.

El pelinegro se dirigió a su casa seguido de su hermano y el amigo de su padre, dando por terminada la charla. De por sí la casa en el exterior era inmensa a lo acostumbrado, de hecho, a Dean le parecía un palacio comparado con la casa de su tío Bobby, que hasta ese momento era la casa más grande que había visto.

La casa poseía techos de madera oscura, con las paredes adoquinadas y grandes ventanas en el primer piso y el segundo piso. Era simplemente impresionante a los ojos de Dean que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en casa con solo el tamaño de una cuarta parte de lo que media la mansión, pero sin duda alguna lo que dejó más sorprendido al rubio fue el interior.

Si afuera era magnífica, pero el interior lo dejaba boquiabierto ante los sillones amplios del living, la gran mesa de caoba con doce sillas grandes, y el arco que daba a una bella y moderna cocina, tampoco se quedaba atrás la gran escalera que daba al segundo piso.

—Ow— fue lo único que dijo el rubio al ver tanto lujo que no estaba acostumbrado, sin duda alguna su amigo vivía como rey.

—¿Dean?— dijo una voz conocida haciendo que dirija su verdosa mirada a las inmensas escaleras. Bajando de esas brillantes escaleras de madera estaba Chuck que lo miraba sorprendido a él, y a sus hijos.

—Vaya Chuck, qué gran casa.— con rapidez se acercó a su amigo a saludarlo, mientras que el mayor terminaba bajar mirándolo un poco apenado.

—Sí, gracias.— contestó ruborizado.

—Pues, está genial amigo.— comento pasando su brazo en los hombros de Chuck, haciendo que su hijo los mirara con ligera molestia.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó el escritor, Dean no sabía en donde vivía por eso le llamo la atención que el rubio estuviera en su casa.

—Nosotros lo trajimos— dijo Lucifer contestando la pregunta de su padre— Cassy necesita música para inspirarse y decidimos contratar a Dean para que lo inspire. Es su musa.

Lucifer sonrió y Castiel se molesto, Dean no era su musa, el rubio jamás lo inspirará, pero es verdad que lo necesitaba para pintar.

—¡Oh!— exclamó Chuck, no esperaba que su hijo le agradara su amigo— está bien, entonces los dejo.

Se despidió saludando a su amigo y a sus hijos para luego marcharse por la puerta principal, hoy tenía una salida con su bella hermana.

—Bien, yo también me voy— se despidió el hermano mayor de Castiel, para irse a su habitación escaleras arriba.

—Vamos—dijo el pelinegro atrayendo su atención, el ojiazul camino hacia la puerta de madera debajo de las escaleras.

En silencio la abrió para después pasar seguido de Dean que luego la cerró detrás de sí.

En frente había un gran salón, con unos amplios ventanales que daban al primer jardín, un jardín que solo podía verse y acceder a el solo por esas ventanas. El sol y las paredes pintadas de color crema lo volvían un lugar con excelente iluminación.

Ya en el centro, estaba el caballete con un lienzo blanco, una pequeña mesa llena de pinturas y pinceles. En frente de la ventanas, casi cerca de la pared estaba un sillón y en un lateral cinco guitarras eléctricas y dos clásicas.

—Puedes tocar como quieras, la habitación es insonorizada— explico el pelinegro caminado hacia su puesto delante del lienzo— siéntate en el sillón, ¿o prefieres una silla?

—No, yo… Está bien— el rubio sin salir de su asombro se acercó hacia las guitarras. Obviamente trabajarán de inmediato, así que sin demorarse tomó una clásica para luego sentarse el sillón de cuero ante la penetrante mirada azul.

—¿Quieres algo en especifico?—preguntó al pintor.

—Sí, puede ser las canciones que tocaste en el bar aquella noche.

—Claro— con una sonrisa se dispuso a afinar las cuerdas, estuvo unos minutos dejando afinada la guitarra, a lo que Castiel se tomaba el tiempo de llenar la paleta con colores.

—¿Listo?— el ojiazul asintió a la pregunta. Él también asintió para luego empezar a tocar los primeros acordes, hundiéndolos en un mundo solo para ellos.

N/A:

 _Hey! Hola a todos! Por fin nuevo capítulo!^^_

 _Espero les guste mucho! No se olviden dejarme reviews! Me encanta leer sus comentarios! :D_


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 Sabor agridulce

CAPÍTULO 5 "Sabor agridulce"

Los últimos acordes de la guitarra resonaban en las paredes color crema. Castiel finalizó su firma justo al mismo tiempo en que Dean había terminado de tocar.

—¿Y qué tal?— preguntó el rubio al verlo parado mirando el lienzo recién pintado.

El pelinegro contesto, solo se quedo observando la nueva obra que había pintado, no quería admitirlo pero fue gracias al amigo de su padre quien lo mara desde el sillón esperando una respuesta.

—Estuvo bien.— contestó con su habitual cara sin emoción, pero por dentro era muy diferente.

Los trazos azules delineaban las figuras de varios ángeles; hombres y mujeres con amplias alas, de fondo un cielo cubierto de esponjosas nubes doradas. Otra vez veía su trabajo sin creerse que él mismo lo había pintado.

—Se ve genial.— exclamó el ojiverde a su lado admirando el cuadro, no lo vio acercarse.

—Gracias.— dijo sin emoción en la voz. El mayor asintió con una sonrisa.

Al principio pensó que el tal Lucifer le estaba jugando una broma, ¿él inspiraba a un pintor? Claro que debía ser una broma, o eso creía hasta ver como el pelinegro empezaba a colorear el lienzo mientras él cantaba _Knockin on heavens door_ de los Gun´s n Roses. Estuvo cantando por dos horas, descansando unos minutos para continuar.

—Toc toc.— se anunció Gabriel, el hermano mayor de Castiel, pasando al gran salón—¿cómo van chicos?

Gabriel era uno de los pocos hijos de Chuck que le agradaban, el hombre de pelo castaño y sonrisa risueña, había congeniado de inmediato con el rubio tras hacerle un par de bromas que sin quedarse atrás se las devolvió encontrando así un digno adversario, según proclamaba el ojimiel.

—Bien Gabe. Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy.— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, el mayor sacó una paleta de su bolsillo para luego llevársela a la boca.

—Quiero ver.— dijo acercándose al par que estaban frente a la pintura—¡Genial hermanito!— felicito revolviendo aún más el pelo negro.

—Sí, le quedo muy bien.— reafirmó Dean mirando a los hermanos.

El ojiverde ya llevaba cuatro días trabajando para Castiel, su horario era después del almuerzo, hasta entrada la noche, así podía pasar primero por su casa y luego llegar a tiempo al bar a trabajar toda la noche. Tuvo suerte, el ambiente era agradable, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan en el salón pero de vez en cuando salen a comer algo, o son visitados por algunos de los hermanos del pelinegro.

Hasta ahora había conocido a Lucifer y Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael; quien le pareció alguien muy serio, y por último el pequeño Alfie, Samadriel. El menor le recordaba a su hermano, Adam, quien estaba igual de vacaciones que Alfie hasta la próxima semana.

—¿Y cómo vas con lo tuyo?—preguntó haciendo que el mayor borrara su sonrisa.

Ayer le había llegado la notificación, Gabriel fue demandado por acoso por parte de una actriz. Sin duda fue un gran escándalo en su familia; Miguel y Lucifer lo miraban molestos, mientras que Rafael estaba furioso, ya que él era el representante de todos sus hermanos, esto era una mala imagen para la familia. Mientras Samadriel miraba avergonzado a su hermano mayor, Castiel y Chuck por su parte no hablaron nada. Dean, que estaba allí trabajando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el escándalo, le preguntó a Gabriel si era verdad, a lo que el castaño negó.

Kali y Gabriel llevaban una relación de muchos años, pero cuando los productores y escritores sacaron a la actriz de la serie en la que estaba junto con el mayor, furiosa increpó con el amante de los dulces, que ni siquiera sabía que la iban a sacar a su ahora ex novia. Eso ocurrió hace unas semanas y como venganza creo todo ese circo periodístico para arruinar su carrera.

El problema ahora de Gabriel es que nadie quería defender a un supuesto acosador, ningún abogado podría defenderlo ya que creían firmemente en la palabra de la mujer.

—No encuentro a ningún abogado que me defienda. Estoy solo.— murmuró lo último con tristeza. Su familia lo apoyaba, aunque algunos estaban molestos, pero no con él, sino con la mujer.

—No estás solo.— dijo con rapidez el rubio— nos tienes a Cas y a mí.— pasó un brazo por los hombros de su jefe logrando que le lanzara una extraña mirada, aun así, su objetivo principal hacer reír a Gabriel se había cumplido.

—A menos que alguno tenga un título de abogacía oculto en su manga, no creo que puedan ayudarme más de lo que han hecho.— la tristeza volvió a inundar su rostro.

Si ningún abogado lo defendía, iría automáticamente a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió.

—Yo si tengo.—la voz del rubio atrajo la atención de los hermanos— bueno, no exactamente un título, pero si un abogado bajo la manga.

Y por primera vez del tiempo que había conocido a Dean, Gabriel lo abrazó y le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla ante la molesta mirada de Castiel quien no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Buenos días.— saludo el Winchester menor al par de hermanos que estaban serios.

Sam y Dean estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y sus caras molestas. Mientras que el desayuno estaba intacto, causando preocupación en el ojiverde menor.

—¿Sucedió algo?— pregunto inocente Adam al ver a sus hermanos quienes no le habían devuelto el saludo siquiera.

—Sí. Acá tu hermano es un inmaduro.— contesto el rubio señalado con su cabeza al Winchester del medio, el castaño rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro— prefiere dejar que un inocente vaya a la cárcel.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó sin creerse.

Desde que eran pequeños; Sam siempre fue el hermano que quería salvar al mundo de los malos, esa meta nunca la abandonó y por ello estudió abogacía hasta que se graduó. Pero últimamente el trabajo había mermado, y no es porque no hubiera delincuentes cometiendo crímenes, es que al ser un recién graduado muchos no le tenían confianza.

—No voy ayudarlo, porque es culpable.— siguió en su posición a pesar de la mirada molesta de Dean.

—Gabriel no es culpable, él es inocente.—defendió con sorpresa. Dean no lo quería admitir pero le agradaba demasiado el hermano de Castiel, no tanto como el ojiazul. Por ello no quería que lo metieran a la cárcel cuando es inocente.

—Creí que querías ayudar a los inocentes.— dijo Adam haciéndolo sentir mal al instante a Sam. Dean sonrió, sin duda alguna había aprendido a dar golpes bajos gracias a él.

—No.—sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿acaso el castaño se había quedado sin alma que no le importaba ayudar a un inocente?

Decepcionados. Esa era la palabra que describe las miradas verdosas de sus hermanos dirigidas a su persona. Sam podía con las palabras de Adam, pero no podía con los pares de ojos verdes que lo miraban de esa manera.

Dos minutos pasaron y ellos seguían mirándole así, su paciencia se acaba.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?— preguntó enojado— Gabriel es el actor más tonto que he visto, no defendería a ese idiota aunque me pagaran mucho dinero.

—Está bien Samuel.— rendido el mayor se levantó de la mesa para empezar a levantar su intocable desayuno— es un pena, pobre Chuck.— se dijo a sí mismo sin pensar.

—¿Chuck? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?—cuestionó Sam a su hermano.

—Chuck es el padre de Gabriel.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó Adam al recordar al amigo de su hermano que había venido a la casa un par de veces.

—Aja, los hijos de Chuck son más grandes que yo. Excepto Alfie, él tiene tu edad— explicó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, lo defenderé.— hablo Sam atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos— solo porque es hijos de Chuck.

Ellos le sonrieron triunfantes.

Era en ese instante en que se arrepentía mucho haber aceptado. A Sam le agradaba mucho Chuck, pero su hijo lo sacaba de quicio.

Hacia media hora había llegado a la gran mansión junto con su hermano, quien desapareció junto con Castiel por una puerta debajo de las escaleras, dejándolo completamente solo con el castaño que no paraba de hablarle sobre la caja de bombones que estaban en la mesita de café.

—Gabriel no me interesa los tipos de bombones que vienen en esa maldita caja.— dijo el ojiverde molesto señalando la gran caja dorada repleta de bombones— podemos hablar de tu caso.

Fue directo. Desde un comienzo quería ser directo con el actor para así terminar con esa tortura.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó entusiasmado el hijo de Chuck.

Estaba más que feliz, hacía dos días tenía una cara de muerto viviente que ningún dulce podía alegrar. Los productores le pidieron que no fuera a trabajar hasta que la demanda se arreglara y por desgracia eso llevaría tiempo. Sin trabajo y a un paso de ir a la cárcel apareció Dean con su alto hermano menor, Sam Winchester llegó a salvarle la existencia. Agradecido trajo la mejor y su favorita caja de bombones para compartir con él.

El joven Castaño de pelo largo, vestido de un sobrio traje gris había cautivado su atención poniéndolo nervioso. Para desgracia de Sam, cuando el hijo de Chuck se ponía nervioso empezaba a hablar incoherencias y se desviaba mucho del tema.

—Quiero saber todo.— respondió serio y el hermano mayor de Castiel asintió.

—Bueno, todo empezó cuando vi a Kali. En ese momento fue mágico, fue como ver tu chocolate favorito a mitad de precio y el último en la góndola.— con ese recuerdo el actor sonreía sin darse cuenta que había cavado con la paciencia del Winchester.

—Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Ah sí?— preguntó sonriente, era la primera persona que entendía sus analogías con sus dulces.

—Sí. Definitivamente eres culpable.— enojado se levanto del sillón, Gabriel agacho la cabeza—todo lo que dicen es verdad, eres el peor actor del planeta y encima te haces el inocente con esa pobre mujer, con la que seguro juga—

Sam detuvo su discurso al escuchar un sollozo. Gabriel había empezado a llorar ante él.

¿Acaso se podría ser más bajo? Se cuestionaba, pero no. Gabriel no estaba fingiendo, no era una mentira, el castaño estaba llorando tratando de evitar mirarle.

No quería llorar, simplemente empezaron a salir sus lágrimas al escuchar esas hirientes palabras del hermano de Dean. Todo el estrés y problemas sin solucionar lo habían agotado, y después de mucho tiempo se permitió llorar.

—¡Soy inocente!— grito aun sin mirarlo, pero Sam veía las lágrimas bajando para terminar en el pantalón de jean— yo no le hice nada, soy inocente.

Y esa frase la repetía en un murmullo tratando que convencer a Sam y a él mismo, que todo aquello que decían de él fuera mentira. Podría ser un promiscuo, un mentiroso, un amante de los dulces, pero jamás lastimaría a nadie, porque él no era así. Mientras que otros actores subían escalones de fama gracias a sus golpes bajos y mentiras usando a personas inocentes, quitándose la competencia de encima, Gabriel luchó por llegar a donde está sin lastimar a nadie.

Con el dorso de su mano se limpio las lagrimas, si Sam no lo iba a ayudar se daría por vencido y dejaría que Kali ganara. Eso pensaba hasta que la mano del castaño con un bombón se posó delante de él, sorprendido y sin entender lo miró.

—Tienes razón. Eres inocente.— el hermano de Adam y Dean estaba arrepentido, sin duda alguna el actor era inocente. Así que mientras Gabriel aceptaba el bombón ofrecido con una rota sonrisa, él se prometió que demostraría su inocencia.

N/A: _¡Hola a todos! Al fin nuevo capítulo, después de dos largas semanas xD Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes y es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo para publicar el nuevo capítulo(para comentar algunos fics y leerlos sí xD)._ _Espero les guste la historia! No se olviden de comentar!_ _Nos vemos el próximo miércoles con nuevo capítulo! ^^_

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi lectora anónima que siempre me comenta! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!^^_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 Amigos

CAPÍTULO 6 "Amigos"

—¿Crees que tu hermano pueda ayudar a Gabriel?— preguntó el ojiazul.

Dean lo miró, él estaba preparando las pinturas en la paleta. Castiel era la persona más rara que había visto, principalmente lo que más llamaba su atención es su cara sin emociones, rara vez lo ha visto frunciendo el ceño y ni hablar si alguna vez, en lo que lleva trabajando junto a él los cuatro días, ha visto una sonrisa.

Por eso Dean identificó que Castiel estaba preocupado tras una serie de acciones. Así es, acciones, pequeñas acciones que hacía el pintor le permitían saber su estado de emoción. Cuando el ojiazul no se atrevía a mirarte era porque está nervioso, si comienza a hacer algo y a la vez te pregunta algo como hace un momento, eso significa que está preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Sammy es muy bueno y no lo digo solo porque sea mi hermano— le sonrió y él asintió para luego dirigir su vista ala lienzo blanco.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Castiel al ver al lienzo blanco, esta vez la pintura tratara sobre los hermanos Winchester. Y con esa propuesta en mente y la voz de Dean de fondo empezó a pintar.

—¿Y qué tal?— preguntó el rubio sacando una cerveza de la heladera para luego sentarse en la pequeña mesa frente a su hermano que está cubierto de libros y papeles—¿está muy jodido?

El castaño apartó la vista de los papeles que leía para mirar a su hermano mayor. Negó con la cabeza, pero la expresión seria no abandonaba su rostro.

—No está tan jodido, pero…-

—¿Pero?

—Pero puede ser difícil probar su inocencia, especialmente si hablamos de una actriz tan reconocida como Kali. Prácticamente todos los testigos están a favor de la actriz— su hermano le explicaba mientras buscaba entre sus papeles una declaración que había visto hace unos minutos— excepto por un tal Balthazar, los siete testigos restantes coincidían que Gabriel era un machista y un acosador.

—¿Y eso es verdad?— preguntó preocupado, no creía que el come dulces sea un acosador, pues es hijo de su amigo y hermano de Cas, pero aun con ese historial no significa que sea un ángel. El mismo es la representación de la oveja negra de la familia, y aunque en un primer momento pensó que Lucifer tenía ese título, tal vez su nuevo amigo lo era.

—No creo— la voz de Sam lo trajo de regreso. Era extraño ver a su hermano defendiendo a quien él juraba que era culpable, sin duda alguna la charla a solas que había tenido con el hermano de Castiel le fue útil para demostrar la inocencia y que puede ser defendido por el mejor abogado de toda la ciudad.

—¿Por qué sonríes?— cuestiono serio su hermano. Sam sabía porque su hermano sonreía, claro que lo sabía, esa misma sonrisa estaba en su cara cuando se graduó de abogacía lo que significaba una sola cosa, Dean estaba orgulloso de él.

—Pues por…—

—¿Sam? ¿Dean?— la voz de Adam se escuchaba desde la entrada, el mayor dejó su cerveza y se levantó para ocultarse a un lado del marco de la puerta de la cocina, esperando paciente hasta que una melena rubia apareció a su vista. Lo atrapó en una llave de lucha, obviamente el mayor tenía la ventaja, pero su hermanito menor no se dejaba vencer, quería liberarse pero le era imposible.

—¡Dean!— llamó para que el otro lo soltara, con una sonrisa su hermano mayor lo soltó para luego revolverle el pelo.

Sam, quien miraba la escena sonrió. Esos pequeños momentos llenaban el corazón de los hermanos Winchester.

Adam tomó asiento en su lugar mientras conversaba con Sam sobre su nuevo cliente, por su parte Dean sacaba los ingredientes para hacerle un sándwich a su pequeño hermano. Atento, el ojiverde menor escuchaba lo que decía su hermano mientras observaba al rubio preparándole su comida sin pedírselo; Sam es un buen hermano, siempre que necesitara ayuda con las tareas escolares o algún consejo, él siempre estaba allí, pero el menor tenía un especial cariño hacia Dean. Eso no significa que no quiera al abogado, Adam quiere demasiado a sus hermanos por igual, pero con Dean a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad se llevan tan bien que es su héroe sin capa.

—¿Cómo te fue?— consultó el mayor entregándole un plato con delicioso sándwich de tomate, queso, lechuga y jamón.

Adam había ido al colegio junto con un par de amigos en busca del nuevo horario de clases, ya que solo le quedaba ese fin de semana antes de empezar las clases.

—Bien, tengo historia el lunes.

Sus hermanos asintieron satisfechos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?— Dean sabía que era una pregunta algo tonta, pues él nunca le gustó que su padre lo llevara a clases, aun cuando el Impala se mostraba imponente enfrente de la acera de igual manera se sentía ridículo.

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que Dean pensaba, el menor asentía con una sonrisa para luego darle un bocado a su apetitosa comida. El mayor sonrió y asintió también.

—Llegas tarde— recalcó Benny mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa desde la barra.

El bar estaba un poco más lleno de lo normal, entre empujones paso hacia atrás de la barra para saludar a su amigo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Dean.

—¿El angelito te entretuvo?— preguntó una voz muy conocida para el par de rubios. El ojiverde miró serio a Abaddon quien bebía su Martini tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Angelito?— preguntó sin entender— ¿te refieres a Castiel?

La pelirroja asintió mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

—Cas y yo solo somos amigos— aclaró, aunque no tenia porque hacerlo.

—¡Oh vamos DemonDean! El angelito te tiene loco— otra vez ese apodo resonó haciendo que un sabor amargo se instalará en su boca, haciendo que muriera cualquier réplica hacia la mujer.

Ese apodo le recordaba a una de las peores épocas, gracias a su rebeldía y orgullo había perdido lo más importante. La pelirroja entendió bien esa expresión, sabía que ese apodo le revolvía el estómago al rubio pero estaba tan acostumbrada a decirlo que no podía simplemente llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Quieres más?—la pregunta del rubio atrajo su atención, el ojiverde señalaba su copa vacía. Ella asintió dando por terminada la charla, extendió la copa para que su amigo le preparara su bebida.

Castiel volvió otra vez a desbloquear su celular, las tres de la mañana se mostraban en la pantalla. Lo apago y lo dejó en la mesa de luz, giro en su cama una vez más intentando de conciliar el sueño, pero su mente estaba perdida en Dean.

El pelinegro no entendía las relaciones interpersonales, a diferencia de sus hermanos él era un cubo de hielo casi más que Rafael, el morocho era igual de serio y apático que él. Por ello se quedó completamente mudo cuando después de terminar el cuadro el rubio le dijo que eran amigos, no, no fue una pregunta, Dean anuncio a Castiel que oficialmente eran amigos, así de simple.

Había un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de su ventana que le permitían apreciar el cielo oscuro, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Sus únicos amigos son Balthazar y Gadreel, tal vez Hannah, la pareja de Gadreel, ahora a esa diminuta lista se le unía el mayor de los Winchester. Arropado hasta la coronilla con sus claras sabanas Castiel sonrió, a las tres y media de la mañana el hijo de Chuck había caído en la cuenta que tenía un nuevo amigo.

Ahora una nueva duda asaltaba a Castiel ¿Qué hacía cuando tenía un nuevo amigo? Los amigos salen, y aunque Dean y él se ven todos los días por los cuadros, ¿no deberían verse fuera del horario de trabajo también? Con esa pregunta salido de la cama, con rapidez se vistió y tomando su gabardina salió. El ojiazul iba a mitad del pasillo del segundo piso cuando se encontró con Miguel que lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Castiel?— el pelinegro no podía creer ver a su hermano levantado a las casi cuatro de la mañana completamente vestido.

—Miguel, ¿me podrías llevar?— y esa pregunta terminó por descolocarlo.

Esa noche Las puertas del Purgatorio estaba casi lleno, eso que no había ninguna banda que tocará, simplemente el bar estaba lleno. Abaddon miraba desde la barra al par de rubios ir y venir mientras tomaba su cuarto Martini de la noche, esta vez la pelirroja estaba sola, su novio estaba descansando en el departamento y por primera vez desde que lo conoció se tomó un tiempo a solas.

El mayor de los Winchester terminó de entregar la última cerveza en una mesa llena de mujer que le coqueteaban sin descaro alguno y Benny fue a detrás de la barra a servir unas cervezas, con una sonrisa nerviosa se apartó para acercarse a su amiga. La mujer asintió, ambos se pusieron serios de repente, lo recordaban. Benny los miraba de la barra, ningún dijo nada, era un luto silencioso.

Dean, Benny y Abbadon se conocían hace cinco años, los tres trabajaban para uno de los más grandes mafiosos de la ciudad, ellos eran los "caballeros" de Caín. Tres años habían pasado desde que salieron de ese mundo con la muerte de su líder, ellos fueron los únicos que lograron huir de ese mundo.

En ese silencio pareció Castiel interrumpiendo las miradas entre su amigo y la pelirroja. Dean miró con sorpresa al pelinegro que miraba serio a la Abaddon.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué haces aquí?— no entendía qué hacía el hijo de Chuck en Las puertas del purgatorio. Pero la música estaba tan fuerte que el pelinegro no podía oír la pregunta.

—¿Qué?— inclinado su cabeza hacia la derecha cuestionó al rubio— no te escucho.

El ojiverde asintió y tomando al pintor del brazo se lo llevó primero detrás de la barra y luego a la cocina ante la mirada y sonrisa burlesca de sus amigos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— volvió a preguntar, ahora si podían hablar tranquilos ambos estaban al fondo de la cocina donde la música apenas se escuchaba.

—Vine a verte ¿Eso no hacen los amigos?— en otro momento quizás Dean le hubiese respondido que no, que los amigos no aparecen de sorpresa en el trabajo de sus amigos. Pero hacer entender al pelinegro que estaba equivocado era difícil, y sinceramente no quería, porque la inesperada aparición de Castiel lo había alegrado, aún con esa fecha pesando sobre sus hombros el ojiazul le había hecho sonreír con esa simple respuesta.

N/A:

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._


	8. CAPÍTULO 7 El valor de la amistad

CAPÍTULO 7 "El valor de la amistad"

El clima en el bar había cambiado radicalmente, hacia unos minutos Benny, Abaddon y Dean compartían miradas recordando viejos y dolorosos tiempos; pero la aparición del pelinegro nuevo amigo de Dean revolucionó a los tres. Ambos rubios atendían con una sonrisa a los clientes, mientras que la pelirroja le hacía compañía a Castiel en la barra.

El rubio entregó el último tarro de cerveza de su bandeja para luego mirar al par, la novia de Crowley hablaba con el ojiazul sin parar mientras que él simplemente asentía. La curiosidad invadió a Dean preguntándose qué le estaría contando a Abaddon.

—Parece que le agrada a jefa.— comentó Benny detrás de él, Dean giro a ver a su amigo que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

Así es, Abaddon es la dueña de aquel bar donde el par de rubios trabajan. La forma en cómo la pelirroja adquirió el local era completamente clasificado, al igual que el pasado de los tres.

—¡Hey! Me traes una cerveza.— pidió un cliente que se encontraba al fondo jugando en la mesa de pool. Dean asintió y marchó a la barra a preparar el trago.

—La piña colada es para niñitas que fingen que beben. Ellas no duran ni un segundo…— le contaba la pelirroja a Castiel. El rubio sonrió ante la charla de su amiga.

—Hey Dean, prepara dos de estos.— ordenó la ojiazul señalando la copa vacía del líquido verde— Castiel quiere probar uno.

El ojiverde se sorprendió, miró al hijo de Chuck que no parecía el tipo de persona bebedora. El ojiazul lo miró con esos profundos azules, asintió con la cabeza, seña suficiente para que el mayor empezará a preparar el par de Martinis. Luego de unos minutos el rubio dejo el par de copas frente a sus amigos, mientras tomaba el tarro de cerveza y lo llevaba hacia el cliente que lo pidió.

La noche había avanzado a paso rápido con Benny y Dean pendientes de los clientes, apenas había pasado tiempo este último con el pelinegro que se había tomado el tiempo de verlo. Pero para Castiel aquella había sido una buena noche, había conocido a Abaddon una mujer muy peculiar y un poco más a Benny, el mejor amigo de Dean.

—Lo siento.— se acercó el rubio, mientras que la pelirroja y Benny estaban ocupados con los últimos clientes dejando libre a Dean— no pude ni hablar contigo esta noche.

—Está bien.— contestó el pelinegro sin emoción en su rostro, aunque en su interior estaba alegre— me gusto estar aquí a pesar del mucho ruido y la gente, fue… diferente.

El mayor de los Winchester le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo, Cas inclinó la cabeza sin entender, aún había varios clientes, no como hace algunas horas pero si varios. El pelinegro iba a hablar cuando el rubio con sus brillantes ojos verde lo interrumpió.

—Me tomaré un rato, además Benny y la reina lo tiene controlado.— dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza a los nombrados. Él asintió, era diferente hablar con el par, pero sin duda alguna era mucho mejor hablar con el rubio a su lado.

—Sabes Cas, estaba pensando. Ya que Abaddon te hizo probar el Martini, yo podría hacerte probar algo nuevo.— los ojos azules se posaron en su persona, Dean sonrió de lado—¿qué te parece unas clases de guitarra?

—Mi padre y mi hermano lo intentaron, yo no soy bueno con la música.— contestó luego de un silencio.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.— insistió— si te gusta podemos juntarnos a tocar después de que finalices los cuadros.

Ya Dean llevaba cinco días trabajando con Castiel. Con rapidez se había acostumbrado a la presencia callada y la alexitimia* del pelinegro, por ello sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo así, ya quedaba una semana y un par de días para la presentación, luego de eso serían amigos que se verían de vez en cuando o eso creía Dean. EL rubio no era el único que había pensado en el poco tiempo que les quedaban, Castiel también pensaba en algo para verse más seguido.

—Está bien Dean.— aceptó, el rubio sonrió.

El pelinegro miró su reloj de muñeca, las manecillas marcaban ya las seis y media de la madrugada, sus ojos azules ahora observaba su alrededor. El bar ya se había vaciado, ahora Dean y Benny estaban limpiando el piso y volteando las sillas sobre las mesas limpias.

Ya llevaba más de dos horas fuera de casa, y aun le faltaba un poco más pues su rubio amigo le había insistido en que lo llevaría a casa apenas terminaran de ordenar el local. Cosa que se logró una hora después ya eran las siete cuando todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Listos salieron de local, la dueña cerró con llave las puertas para luego girarse a ver a sus amigos.

—Bueno chicos, nos vemos esta noche.— se despidió Abaddon del par de rubios— fue un placer conocerte angelito— un beso le dio marcando con su lápiz labial rojo en la mejilla del Castiel.

Dean miró molesto a la pelirroja que se marchaba a su motocicleta, mientras Benny observó las reacciones de su amigo.

—¿Ardilla me llevas?— preguntó el mayor atrayendo la atención.

—Sí, sabes que sí— contestó—¡Hey Cas! No te molesta que llevemos a Benny primero.—el ojiazul negó con la cabeza, así que siguió al par hasta el Impala negro.

Dean condujo con su amigo de copiloto, Castiel por su parte desde el asiento de atrás observó como los primeros rayos del sol alumbraba las calles a medida que se acercaban a la casa del rubio.

Luego de unos veinte minutos conduciendo hasta la zona límite entre la ciudad y el frondoso bosque donde tomó por una pequeña calle de tierra. De pronto el pelinegro empezó a sentirse incómodo, ya no reconocía el lugar y el par de rubios estaban ya en silencio. Por un momento dudó ¿y si Dean no era la persona que creía conocer? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza mientras lo escudriñaba con su mirada hasta que su "amigo" detuvo el coche sin apagar el motor.

—Bueno hermano, nos vemos.— se despidió Benny saliendo del auto ante el asentimiento de Dean, dejo la puerta abierta y abrió la de atrás— Cas puedes ir con Dean adelante.

El pelinegro asintió salió del auto y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

—Adiós chicos.— se despidió el rubio caminado hacia la casa rodante.

—Le gusta la naturaleza.— le comento el ojiverde a su lado a la vez que arrancaba su bebé— desde que lo conozco vive en esa casa rodante.

Atento escuchó cada palabra del rubio en el trayecto a su casa, por desgracia para Castiel el viaje se había hecho corto a pesar de que fueron cuarenta minutos y es que esa sensación le producía cada vez que pasaba tiempo con su nuevo amigo, no había tiempo suficiente para estar juntos hablando aunque sea de nada relevante.

—Entonces nos vemos en un rato— dijo el rubio antes de que se bajara, sus pálidas manos estaban en la manija de la puerta— enseguida tengo que traer a Sam para que hable con Gabriel, de paso pintamos algo.

Le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, el ojiazul contuvo su respiración al sentir como el rubio le borraba el lápiz labial de la mejilla. Fue una acción tan rápida y a la vez tan lenta, su lengua humedeció su pulgar para luego posarse en la pálida y áspera mejilla de Castiel borrando el beso que había dejado Abbadon.

Como pudo Castiel asintió y salió del auto para encontrarse cara a cara con unos sorprendidos ojos azules. Balthazar lo miraba sin creer lo que veía.

—Nos vemos Cas— se despidió Dean desde el auto para luego arrancar hacia su casa.

—¿Cas?— preguntó el rubio sin entender quien era el hombre del auto y porque su amigo llegaba a esta ahora.

—Balthy no sabía que venías.— fue lo único que dijo omitiendo el apodo que le había puesto Dean.

—Yo…yo vine a ver a Gabriel. Me tomé el día libre en el set para ver cómo iba la situación de uno de mis amigos.

El pelinegro asintió y lo invito a que entraran a la mansión Shurley. Apenas la gran puerta de madera se cerró el rubio acorraló a su amigo contra la pared.

—¿Quién era él? ¿Porque llegas a esta ahora? ¿En dónde estabas?— estas fueron solo algunas de las preguntas que Castiel logró entender ya que el rubio lo inundó con preguntas.

—Pues… Dean es mi nuevo amigo, él—

—¡¿AMIGO?!—gritó apartándose de un Castiel inmutable— creí que YO era tu amigo.

—Claro que lo eres Balthy, así como Hannah y Gadreel y ahora también Dean.

—¿Me comparas con Hannah y Gadreel?— ofendido lo miró— ahora me cambias por él ¡O acaso no te basta con ESTE rubio!

El pelinegro lo observó de pies a cabeza, para luego negar con la cabeza moviendo esas hebras oscuras. Desde las escaleras Lucifer y Gabriel sonreían ante la escena del desesperado rubio.

—Tal vez necesita uno menos gritón.— expresó el hermano mayor de Castiel bajando las escaleras junto con el castaño.

Unas orbes azules lo fulminaron mientras iba camino a al comedor para el desayuno familiar, pero se detuvo para girarse y enfrentar la mirada de Balthazar.

—Seguro por eso te cambio.— contestó sonriente haciendo enojar aún más al mejor amigo de sus hermanos.

—Luci ya basta.— pidió el menor siguiendo a su hermano al comedor para desayunar en familia.

—Vamos Balth.— señaló con la cabeza a la sala donde una gran mesa ya estaba puesta y el desayuno servido. Con un asentimiento el rubio siguió a Gabriel para desayunar con la familia Shurley.

La amistad del chispeante rubio y el callado hijo de Chuck remonta a los primeros días del colegio donde por casualidades del destino Balthazar y Castiel fueron asignados a compartir el mismo banco, aquello fue el comienzo de lo que hoy en día es una gran amistad. Amistad que el ojiazul tenía miedo a perder por culpa del nuevo rubio del auto viejo pero guay.

—Balthazar hace mucho que no te veía por acá.— comentó el padre de sus amigos con inocencia.

—Aun sigo siendo amigo de Castiel y Gabriel.— manifestó golpeando la mesa con sus palmas dejando a todos en silencio sorprendidos.

—Sí, claro.— le respondió algo asustado el peligris.

El olor inigualable de bacon con huevos revueltos embistió sus fosas nasales apenas cruzó el portal de la cocina. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a sus hermanos quienes cocinaban el desayuno, entretanto sus hermanos charlan sin notar su presencia hasta que el menor de los tres se giró.

—Hola hermano.— saludo Adam dejando una taza de café humeante en su lugar.

—Hola chicos.— los saludo a ambos, haciendo que Sam asienta como saludo.

Una vez listo los tres Winchester se encontraban desayunando con una amena charla.

—¿Castiel fue al bar?— preguntó el abogado sin creer que el callado pelinegro estuviera hasta hace unas horas en el bar de la amiga de su hermano.

—Así es, vino a verme.— contestó con la boca llena de comida.

—Agh Dean! Mastica y luego habla.— pidió Sam mientras sus hermanos reían.

—Bueno, sí. Castiel vino a verme, porque ahora somos amigos.— aquel intercambio de miradas cómplices entre sus hermanos no le gusto a Dean—¿Por qué esas miradas?— cuestionó para luego beber un poco de café.

—Dean…—los ojos del verdes del mayor lo intimidaron— nada. Hoy tengo que ir a ver a Gabriel para ver su caso ¿me llevas?

—Sí, claro.— dijo no del todo seguro— yo me quedaré con Cas así adelantamos el trabajo y podemos descansar esta tarde.

Otra vez sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas, que Dean ignoro completamente molesto. Algo se traían sus hermanos, pero por esta vez no les iba a prestar atención.

—¡ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE EN UN BAR!— el grito Balthazar atrajo la atención de Miguel y Lucifer, quienes se encontraban en la cocina.

—Mmm… grita un poco más fuerte, los que viven en el bosque no te escucharon Balth.— le dijo Gabriel molesto, pues el grito del rubio casi lo deja sordo.

En otra circunstancia el amigo del pelinegro se hubiese ruborizado solo un poco y pediría perdón, pero ahora se encontraba en pleno ataque de histeria por lo que el ojiazul le contaba. Gabriel, y Lucifer que también escuchaba la charla desde la cocina, estaban de igual de sorprendidos; en cambio Miguel que ya lo había llevado anoche se encontraba inmutable, aunque sí tenía curiosidad de la relación entre su hermano y el rubio.

—Desde la maldita preparatoria te insisto que me acompañes a un club a bailar, y…y ¡Nunca fuiste conmigo una sola maldita vez!— reclamó caminando de un lado a otro del living. Castiel por su parte se encontraba inmutable sentado en el sillón viendo a su mejor amigo maldiciendo.

—Balthazar deja de maldecir.— fue lo único que dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Enserio? Solo me reclamaras porque maldigo, en vez de darme una explicación porque el chico rubio del auto guay hace que vayas a bares y ¡YO QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO NO!

—Tal vez porque le gritas— le contestó Lucifer desde la cocina haciendo que el rubio se enojara aun más.

—¡Tú cállate!— dijo apretando los dientes— este sábado saldremos Cassy ¿ verdad?

—Aun no termino los cuadros, y me queda una sem—

—Basta Castiel.— le paró el rubio sentándose en otro sillón serio. Solo había tres veces en que su amigo lo llamaba por su nombre, esta era la cuarta y sin duda alguna había lastimado a su amigo.

—Pero podemos salir esta noche.— continuó logrando atraer las miradas de sus hermanos y de Balthazar de nuevo— Dean es mi amigo por eso lo fui a ver. Tu eres mi mejor amigo Balthazar y tienes razón, últimamente no he estado contigo. Lo sien—

El actor lo abrazo con una sonrisa interrumpiéndolo. No lo admitiría, pero ya los cuatro hijos de Chuck sabían que el rubio tenía celos de Dean.

Miguel suspiro, al menos ya se habían "reconciliado" su hermano con su amigo, así que tomando una taza de café marchó hacia su habitación cuando el timbre sonó.

—Yo voy a ver.— dijo al ver que sus hermanos no se movían.

—Seguro es mi abogado.— comentó el castaño con una sonrisa que capturó la mirada de Balthazar, acaso su amigo…

Con rapidez Gabriel se marchó a su cuarto para buscar en su reserva de dulces el mejor para ofrecerle a Sam. El rubio quedo sorprendido y miró a su amigo un momento para luego seguir al castaño escaleras arriba dejando al pelinegro solo.

—Hola Cas.— lo saludó una voz profunda, sus ojos azules pararon en Sam y Dean que habían llegado.

—Hola Dean, hola Sam.— el ojiazul se levantó— ¿Vamos?— le preguntó a la vez que caminaba hacía el salón.

—Claro.— respondió sonriente, dejó a su hermano solo mientras él seguía a su amigo.

—Gracias Dean.— murmuró molesto viendo desaparecer a su hermano por la puerta de siempre. Con un suspiro se sentó en el sillón.

—Ya se mataron chicos.— preguntó Lucifer al ver tanto silencio en la sala cuando lo vio a él. Sam también se quedó de piedra al ver al rubio.

—Lucifer.

—Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?— se acercó al castaño tomando lugar a su lado en el sillón, demasiado cerca para el gusto de un nervioso Winchester.

—Yo bueno, soy el abogado de Gabriel ¿él es tu hermano?— sus ojos verdes toparon con los pícaros azules del hermano mayor de Castiel y Gabriel.

—Así es.— le contestó con un asentimiento. La distancia de iba acortando por parte del mayor, mientras que Sam se encontraba perdido entre esos ojos azules.

Un carraspeo les llamó la atención, a la entrada del living se encontraba un furioso Balthazar y a su lado Gabriel miraba sorprendido a su hermano y su abogado.

—Nos vemos más tarde Gabe.— dijo serio el rubio a modo de despedida marchándose con un portazo que resonó en toda la mansión.

N/A:

 _¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por las lecturas, no se olviden de comentar!^^_


	9. CAPÍTULO 8 El cuadro extraño

CAPÍTULO 8 "El cuadro extraño"

Los ojos verdes de Sam miran con detalle las declaraciones y algunos papeles más que había preparado anteriormente en silencio, mientras Gabriel se encontraba sentado a su lado en la mesa del comedor lo mirándolo en mutismo.

—¿Qué quieres preguntar?— le cuestionó molesto ante la insistente mirada amielada.

—Em… pues ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué digo en el juicio?— le pregunta del castaño le tomo por sorpresa, esperaba un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre si salía con su hermano, pero no.

Gabriel por su parte se encontraba más preocupado por el juicio que la relación entre su lindo abogado y su demonio hermano mayor. Y sí, al hermano de Castiel, y no es el único, le parecía lindo Sam.

—Pues, obviamente decir la verdad de toda tu relación con Kali y lo que ocurrió.

—E-esta bi-bien.—respondió, el menor dejó los papeles a un lado para mirar a su cliente— ¿y si digo algo mal? Me meterán preso.

La mirada amielada invadida por el terror le oprimió el corazón al castaño. Con un poco de duda posó su mano en el brazo del hijo de Chuck.

—Tranquilo Gabriel, si dices la verdad no te llevarán a la cárcel. Debes estar tranquilo y mostrar confianza ante todo.

El mayor asintió y soltó un suspiro. Se quedaron en silencio, sus mentes estaban en blanco, hasta que notó la mano de su abogado en su brazo, Sam lo notó también y apartó la mano de inmediato.

—Sí. Em…creo que… he…¡Dean! Mi hermano…ya nos tenemos que ir.— dijo nervioso juntando los papeles. Gabriel se levantó.

—Vamos a buscarlos, están en el salón.— comentó marchando hacia la puerta donde sus hermanos siempre desaparecen, Sam lo siguió en silencio dejando los papeles en la mesa.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a un serio Dean.

—Dean, justo te iba a buscar.

El mayor asintió sin cambiar su cara.

—Cas está durmiendo.— le dijo el rubio a Gabriel.

—¿Enserio?—pregunto el castaño no creyendo que su hermano se hubiese quedado dormido, el mayor de los Winchester asintió.

—Vamos Sam.— sin esperar a su hermano se dirigió a la salida de la residencia Shurley. Tras una ligera despedida el menor se fue con su hermano dejando a Gabriel, quien después de escuchar el motor del Impala se adentro al salón.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta se encontró tal como le había dicho el rubio, Castiel se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón con la chaqueta del su amigo cubriéndolo. En silencio se fue dejando a su pequeño hermano dormir tranquilo, pero se detuvo al ver un nuevo cuadro que estaba a medio pintar, en el centro una extraña marca roja llamaba su atención.

—¿Qué pasó?— interrogó Sam al ver a su hermano tan serio— ¿pasó algo con Castiel?

Apenas se habían marchado de la residencia de su amigo y su hermano ya le estaba inundando de preguntas. Dean miraba la calle en silencio, no quería decirle a su hermano, no lo quería preocupar con algo como lo que le sucedía en ese momento.

—No…—los ojos verdes se despegaron del camino para mirar al castaño a su lado que esperaba paciente que continuara— bueno, sí. No sé cómo pero Castiel vio mi tatuaje.

El menor suspiro, aquello para Sam no era demasiado importante para que el rubio colocara en cara de seriedad. Entonces el mayor volvió a hablar,

—Él lo pintó en un cuadro, lo vi antes de salir del salón para dejarlo dormir tranquilo.

—¿Y qué? Dean es un tatuaje, y no es el único el que tienes en el ante brazo casi oculto ¿Olvidaste nuestro tatuaje?— preguntó señalando en su pecho, en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Dean le sonrió, era imposible olvidar aquel tatuaje que se habían hecho apenas regreso de aquel infierno. Aquel tatuaje de una estrella de cinco puntas, era conocido por ser un símbolo anti posesión demoníaca.

—Claro que no…Bitch Pero la marca de Caín es diferente.

—No es diferente Dean, aquello ya pasó.— y ese fue el punto final de la charla, pues Sam se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a su casa.

—¿Por qué esas caras?— preguntó Adam al ver a sus hermanos serios entrar al living.

Era un don de los hermanos Winchester presentir que algo andaba mal.

Cuando Castiel despertó se encontraba solo en el salón, con la luces apagadas y la chaqueta de su amigo encima suyo.

—¿Qué? ¡Dean!— dijo notando de inmediato la ausencia del rubio, observo su alrededor que se encontraba casi iluminado por la luz de la luna que traspasaba el ventanal del salón.

Dejó la chaqueta en el sillón y se levantó para luego salir del salón, apenas cruzó la puerta el olor de pescado asado y puré lo recibió, enfrente se encontraba toda su familia cenando en silencio. Al parecer ninguno había notado su ausencia.

—¿Por qué no me despertaron?— consultó el pelinegro mirando a todos su hermanos.

—Gabriel dijo que estabas descansando. Por eso dejamos que durmieras hermano.— le respondió Samadriel dejando un momento su cena para mirar a su hermano quien tenía el pelo negro desordenado, aún más de lo normal, causando una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a cenar?—su padre desde la cabeza de la mesa le consultó, en silencio asintió.

Dejó a su familia y fue hacía la cocina en busca de su cena, justo en la heladera estaba su plato un poco tibio, al parecer lo habían dejado allí hacía unos instante.

El ruido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos resonaba en todo el comedor, siguiendo la tradición Castiel comió en silencio igual que todos.

—¿Hoy te vas con Balthazar?— le preguntó Gabriel llamando su atención. Sus ojos azules lo delataron, había olvidado que iban a salir en la noche con su mejor amigo.

—Sí, supongo.— contestó no seguro.

Justo en ese momento su celular sonó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Buenos días.— saludo la castaña a su sobrino Miguel pasando la entrada, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días tía.— le saludo cortés dejándola pasar para que ella tomara asiento en el sillón del living, pero no pudo al ver a Gabriel, Balthazar y extrañamente Castiel durmiendo en los tres sillones de tres cuerpos.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó impresionada al verlos de esa manera, más que nada a Castiel que dormía con la cara pegada a uno de los cojines del sillón boca abajo.

—Salieron a noche.— le respondió, caminó hasta su lado mirando a sus hermanos y el amigo de sus hermanos, negando levemente la cabeza.

—¿Salieron los tres?— los ojos amarronados de Amara observaron ahora a su sobrino.

—Si, Castiel salió anoche también, creo que regresaron hace una hora.—suspiro y dejo a su tía para ir a preparar el desayuno.

—Oh vaya.— fue el único comentario de la reconocida modelo para después ir a la cocina junto con él, dejando descansar a sus sobrinos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, mientras preparaban unas crujientes tostadas que Lucifer bajo seguido de Samadriel y Rafael que no se perdería por nada el espectáculo. Amara los miro ya que venían todos en puntitas, incluso el serio Rafael en traje caminaba igual que sus hermanos quienes traían zapatillas y jeans.

—¿Qué hacen?— preguntó la mayor acercándose a sus sobrinos junto con Miguel dejando de lado la preparación del desayuno.

—He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida.— murmuró Lucifer mostrando una bocina de aire comprimido, son aquellas que poseen una trompeta roja y un aerosol en la parte de abajo donde estaba el aire comprimido.

Miguel negó, aquello no le gustaba para nada, pero aun así sonrió. Lucifer se posiciono al lado del bello durmiente Castiel y colocando la bocina en su cabeza contó con su mano libre hasta tres ante las inquisidoras miradas de la familia Shurley.

La cuenta regresiva terminó y ensordecedor sonido de la bocina se escuchó por toda la casa.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS VIETNAM!— gritó a todo pulmón Lucifer sonriente, al igual que sus espectadores. Castiel, Gabriel y Balthazar rodaron de los sillones asustados sin saber qué pasó, pero quien más lo sufrió fue el pelinegro que ahora solo podía escuchar en bocinazo permanente en su oído.

—¡Argh Lucifer!— Gabriel se levantó del piso para correr hacia el rubio que reía ante la desgracia de sus hermanos y del amigo de estos.

—¿Cassy estás bien?— pregunta el rubio a su amigo.

—¿Que?— el pelinegro no escuchaba nada.

Después de unas risas, ya todos se encontraban desayunando en el gran mesón junto con Chuck que se levanto igual de asustados que sus hijos por el bocinazo a plenas ocho de la mañana.

—¿Se divirtieron mucho?— consultó con curiosidad Lucy con una sonrisa a los tres que están sentados enfrente suyo.

—Cállate.—le contestó un molesto Castiel quien después de varios minutos pudo recuperar la audición.

—¡Oh vamos hermanito! Fue una broma.— él le resto importancia devorando una tostada con mermelada de ciruela.

—Fue una estúpida broma.— contestó Balthazar ganándose una mueca de disgusto de parte del mayor.

—Sí, ya entendí.

La mesa se hundió en silencio al instante y un pesado aire se posaba en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo vas con la colección Castiel?— pregunto Amara atrayendo la atención de su sobrino.

—Muy bien tía, ya llevo la mitad.— le contestó mirándola, ella se encontraba sentada al lado derecho de su hermano, mientras que Castiel se encontraba al borde del final de la mesa, junto con Balthazar a su lado.

—Me alegra mucho, ya te queda una semana ¿no?

—Así es, espero poder terminarlo.

—Seguro lo lograras.— la castaña le sonrió y Castiel asintió.

—Seguro lo logra después de todo tiene buena inspiración.— insinuó Gabriel con mirada picara a su hermano. El castaño se encontraba en medio de Balthazar y Miguel.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó la modelo quien no sabía la existencia del nuevo amigo de su sobrino.

—Cassy tiene un nuevo amigo, él trabajo con mi hermano cantándole canciones que le inspiren para pintar.

—Gabriel.— interrumpió el pelinegro sintiéndose avergonzado.

—¿Enserio? Vaya, me alegra mucho Castiel. Luego quiero ver los cuadros que ese nuevo amigo te inspiro.— le dijo, el hijo de Chuck solo pudo asentir.

Los seis cuadros que Castiel había terminado estaban colgados en la pared que se encontraba un poco oscuro, ya que no podían exponerlos ante la resplandeciente luz que brindaba el ventanal amplio del salón. Con una sonrisa Amara los miraba al igual que Gabriel y Balthazar.

—Son muy buenos sobrino.— aduló la castaña mirándolo.

—Gracias tía.

De pronto los ojos marrones de la hermana de Chuck se centraron un cuadro que no estaba colgado a la pared, sino apoyado entre el piso y la pared a un lado, casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó acercándose hasta llegar casi cerca deteniéndose al instante completamente sorprendida. Allí estaba el mismo cuadro que Dean había visto antes de irse el día anterior, el mismo cuadro que ahora le hacía a la castaña hundirse en sus memorias.

— _Tienen que irse.— Caín la miró— vienen por mí.— dijo mientras en el exterior de la habitación se escuchaba gritos y tal vez algunos disparos._

 _El hombre peligris miro a Benny, luego a Abbadon y finalmente a un joven Dean completamente serios._

— _Salgan los cuatro por la salida que te dije Benny.— ordenó a todos, incluso a Amara quien temblaba envuelta en la chaqueta de su novio—Dean cuida a Amara, haz que llegue sana y salva a donde ella te diga._

— _Sí…jefe.— respondió el rubio sin un ápice de temor._

— _Caín.— murmuró la mujer acercándose al mayor, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del peligris—te amo.— sobre sus labios con dejo un último beso._

 _La castaña sabía lo que le esperaba a su amado, hacía una semana que le habían avisado que lo iban a asesinar. Y aun con el aviso y la súplica de ella y los demás fieles, Dean, Benny y Abaddon para que huyera, él se resignó y los preparó para que escaparan sin ser encontrados nunca._

— _Tengan una vida próspera y feliz mis caballeros.— fue lo último que dijo antes de apartarse de sus manos y marchar hacia la puerta. Ya se había despedido de cada uno de ellos a su manera, ahora solo le quedaba entretener a la gente para que su amada y sus mejores hombres salieran de ese infierno con vida._

 _Lo último que los ojos amarronados de Amara vieron fue la fornida espalda de su pareja cruzando la puerta. Quería correr hacia él, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo, miró a Dean el pequeño pupilo de su novio._

— _Vámonos.— murmuró aguantando las lágrimas, al igual que los demás a su alrededor. Asintió de forma automática y se dejó guiar por aquellos tres mosqueteros que la salvaron, pero a él no._

 _Todo el edificio donde Caín tenía su guarida, todo lo que el hombre había construido en el bajo mundo sembrando el terror, había desaparecido esa noche y de no ser porque aun los cuatro llevaban aquel tatuaje que era solo es para los más importantes de su círculo, también creerían que esa vida y Caín era un sueño._

—¿Tía Amara?—preguntó Balthazar preocupado por la mujer que ahora derramaba lágrimas sin decir una palabra mirando fijamente el cuadro pintado por su sobrino.

N/A:

 _¡Holaa! Este será un capítulo doble :) Enseguida subo la segunda parte._


	10. CAPÍTULO 9 La marca de Caín

CAPÍTULO 9 "La marca de Caín"

—Ten tía.— aviso Gabriel pasándole un té verde para calmar a la mujer que aún tenía los ojos rojos.

Amara tomó entre sus manos la taza de porcelana, para luego beber un poco. Los ojos marrones observaron a Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel y ahora Samadriel quienes la rodeaban y la miraban preocupados.

—Ya estoy bien.—murmuró intentando tranquilizarlos, pero los hijos de Chuck no estaban muy seguros.

—¿Tía que te pasó?— con suave tono el menor consultó tomando su mano. Castiel y Samadriel se encontraban sentados a su cada uno de sus lados en el sillón del salón, mientras enfrente Gabriel y Balthazar en silencio la cuidaban.

—Yo…recordé algo muy triste.— aquella era una respuesta muy incompleta haciendo que los que estaban parados intercambiaron una mirada—Castiel ¿Por qué pintaste ese cuadro?—le preguntó observando sus ojos azules.

Al principio el pelinegro no entendía sobre qué se refería, hasta que reacciono… Aquel cuadro que se le ocurrió pintar nada más que por cansancio. Aún recuerda cómo fue.

Él había tomado el color rojo listo para pintar en el lienzo algo nuevo, mientras que Dean le cantaba unas canciones con ritmo más rápido, algunas ya las había escuchado, pero había otras que le eran nuevas.

Pronto el cansancio se hizo notar en ambos tras no haber dormido nada, así que para no Dean no viniera sin sentido solo copio lo que vio en toda la noche, ese extraño tatuaje que Benny y el rubio tenían en el antebrazo, al principio pensó que se lo habían hecho entre ellos como amigos, pero después vio el mismo en el cuello de Abaddon detrás de su oreja, casi oculto.

—Yo lo vi.— contestó serio. No entendía porque aquella imagen le interesaba a su tía.

La castaña suspiro, le pasó la taza a Samadriel para luego mover un poco el bretel de su blusa mostrando el mismo tatuaje que había visto en los demás.

—Creí que lo había ocultado bien.—murmuró la mujer volviendo a ocultar el tatuaje de su hombro. A este punto nadie entendía nada y miraban expectante a Castiel y a Amara para que se expliquen.

—Yo lo vi en el brazo de mi amigo, y en los amigos de mi amigo.— le contestó el ojiazul dejando sorprendidos a todos.

—¿Amigo? Acaso… ¿Dean?— preguntó.

—¿Lo conoces tía?—consultó Gabriel, ella asintió.

—Si, Dean era alguien muy importante para mí.

Castiel no entendía porque, pero aquella declaración no le gusto en lo absoluto, aunque su rostro seguía igual de estoico.

—Dean era como un hijo para mí.— completó, calmando inconscientemente a su sobrino— fue hacía mucho tiempo atrás, creo que ya son cuatro años cuando dejé ese mundo.

—¿Ese mundo?— preguntó intrigado el rubio mayor, la castaña asintió para luego continuar con su explicación.

—¿Se acuerdan que hubo un tiempo en que yo no venía tan seguido? Bueno, era porque estaba con Caín.

—Tía eso es normal, Caín era tu novio y querías estar con él—

—Caín era un mafioso del bajo mundo.— Gabriel enmudeció y todos la miraron asombrados— no les voy a explicar sobre lo que hacía, ya que es más que obvio. Solo les diré que a pesar de todas esas cosas horribles que hizo, tenía un corazón. Cuando Caín y yo oficializamos lo nuestro me presentó a sus caballeros, sus más fieles… "hombres": Benny y Abaddon.

—Los conozco.— interrumpió Castiel—son amigos de Dean.

—Así es. También conocí a Dean, Caín lo había traído para convertirlo en uno de sus caballeros.

—¿Ellos mataban?—preguntó con temor Samadriel.

—No lo sé.— respondió sincera, pues no sabía de lo que encargaban cada uno.

—¿Y qué pasó?— dijo Balthazar entretenido un poco por la historia.

—Caín murió junto con todo el imperio que había creado por años, al igual que sus caballeros.

—Pero Dean—

—Era la forma de mantenernos seguros, un último sacrificio de Caín. Él se aseguró que nadie sepa que estábamos vivos.— suspiró— puede haber sido un monstruo para algunos, pero para nosotros era un novio, un amigo y un casi padre, nos cuidó y protegió hasta el final. Esté—se tocó aquel tatuaje cubierto por su ropa— nos lo hicimos antes de que todo se volviera cenizas. Es la marca de Caín.

—¡Oh vaya!— fue lo único que pudo exclamar el amigo de Castiel ya que los hijos de Chuck estaban en silencio, analizando aún toda la información.

—Me alegra que conocieras a Dean, es un buen chico, era el favorito de Caín y mío.—aquel comentario atrajo la atención del ojiazul.

—¿Él no nos hará daño?—preguntó el mayor a su tía un poco preocupado.

—Después de la muerte de Caín todos nos prometimos seguir con nuestras vidas normalmente. Dean no es un mal chico, nunca asesinó a nadie por si te lo preguntas Gabriel y además estoy segura que no les haría daño.

—Lo sé.— contestó Castiel recordando sus momentos con el rubio.

—¿Hoy no vas a ir a ver a Cas?—preguntó Sam atrayendo su atención.

—No lo creo, hoy es domingo. Tal vez van a misa o algo así.— contestó con una sonrisa volviendo a cambiar canales del televisor.

El castaño sonrió y tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de su hermano. Adam se encontraba arriba en su habitación preparando las cosas para mañana que regresaba a clases.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Gabriel?— el ojiverde miró a su hermano mayor quien seguía con la vista en el televisor del living.

—Bien, estamos preparándonos para el juicio. Intentamos hacer un trato, pero el abogado de Kali ni quiso escucharme, simplemente me dijo "nos vemos en la corte".

—Es un idiota.— respondió haciendo reír a su hermano menor.

—Sí, lo es.—afirmó.

—¿Lo vas a aplastar en el juicio?— por fin dejó de lado el televisor para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto.—contestó Sam seguro.

_  
N/A 2:

 _Por cierto, la próxima semana subiré un one-shot destiel, aviso por si les interesa leerlo_ :D


	11. CAPÍTULO 10 El pasado de Dean

Los ojos azules de Castiel miraban a un punto inexistente mientras se encontraba sentado en el sillón gris del living.

—Deberíamos tener un reloj de pie.—comentó a la nada, ya que sus hermanos se habían ido, a excepción de Lucifer que se estaba en la cocina, pero de todas formas no podía escuchar el comentario vacío de su hermano.

Ya era lunes a la mañana y Dean aún no aparecía. Después de un domingo agitado, descubriendo un poco del pasado de su nuevo amigo, ahora solo quería verlo y tal vez consultarle algunas dudas, pero más que nada verlo.

Últimamente Dean se había convertido en su pequeño mundo y todo giraba a su alrededor. Como una epifanía sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, con Balthazar nunca fue tan dependiente como lo es con Dean.

—Pareces un niño esperando que su amigo llegue para jugar.— la voz de Lucifer atrajo su atención, levantó su vista hacia su hermano mayor que llevaba un plato con comida.

—¿Crees que debería alejarme de Dean?— preguntó sorprendiendo al mayor.

—¿Y desde cuando te interesa mi opinión?—el rubio se sentó a su lado— Gabriel…bueno él como siempre me contó lo que pasó.

—¿Y qué opinas?—los ojos azules de Castiel lo observaban esperando una respuesta.

—Cassy todos tenemos un pasado oscuro, no podemos simplemente juzgarlo porque no te dijo nada, incluso tía Amara nunca nos dijo aquello.

—Quiero hablar con él.— comentó el menor refiriéndose a Dean.

—Claro, eso está bien. Pero un consejo…no seas demasiado directo sí.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza y Lucifer suspiro.

—Hermanito hay veces en que debes ser sutil y otras veces directo. Y tú eres demasiado directo en todo.

—No entiendo ¿para qué andar con rodeos?— preguntó causando una risa en el mayor.

—Verás, pues porque—

El rugido del motor del impala resonó desde afuera atrayendo la atención de los hermanos Shurley. El rubio se levantó para abrirle al Winchester.

Esperó sin moverse de su lugar hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse, sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad al verlo. Sin duda le había preocupado bastante que el domingo no viniera, ahora todo aquello desapareció dejándolo con un extraño y cómodo sentimiento.

—Hola Cas.— le saludo y su respiración se detuvo.

—Hola Dean.—le devolvió el saludo con su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

El pelirrubio le sonrió, mientras caminaba hasta tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

Ya Lucifer se había marchado dejándolos solos.

—Bien…— respondió Castiel, sus ojos azules se volvieron a posar en aquel punto inexistente como había estado antes, recordando aquellas dudas que tenia de Dean —¿Porqué no me contaste sobre la marca de Caín?— pregunto sin la sutileza que su hermano mayor le aconsejo.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa, jamás pensó que Castiel le fuera a hacer esa pregunta, de hecho jamás pensó que siquiera el pelinegro tenga conocimiento de lo que la marca de Caín significa.

El hijo de Chuck lo miraba esperando una respuesta, él solo suspiró levantándose del sillón.

—Cas, eso se llama privacidad.— contestó entre dientes.

—Creí que éramos amigos, los amigos no tienen secretos.— dijo, mentía, él mismo tiene secretos pero necesitaba que el rubio le contara, necesitaba confiar en Dean.

No esperaba esa frase, Castiel no tenía una idea pero ese tema era un tema demasiado doloroso. Empezó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Somos amigos, pero…Cas, los amigos también tienen secretos.

—Pero—

—Cas, no sé qué es lo que sabes sobre la marca de Caín…lo único que puedo decirte es que necesito tiempo antes de hablarte sobre ello.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Castiel irrumpió levantándose del sillón.

—Está bien.—acepto serio, marchando hacia el salón. Dean suspiró y lo siguió en silencio

Una hora había pasado y el ambiente estaba tenso, sin duda alguna la charla previa había tenido un efecto negativo en ambos.

Cada uno se encontraba en su sitio, Dean en el sillón intentando tocar y Castiel estaba detrás del caballete intentando pintar algo. Ya se volvía sofocante e irritante todo, así que a regañadientes y con un miedo de perder a su nuevo amigo, empezó a hablar.

—Tenía diecisiete años cuando me marche de casa.— dejó la guitarra a la orilla, dándole espacio a el dueño de aquella mirada azulina para que se sentara a su lado— no lo pensé realmente, simplemente me fui, estaba tan furioso que entre el primer bar y después de coquetear con la camarera, me emborrache…— el pelinegro atrapado por el relato se sentó a su lado.

 _Había salido de mi casa hacía una semana, y se me estaba acabando el dinero. Mi amigo Ash me miró, y con un movimiento me señalo a un par de amigos que jugaban al pool._

— _Dinero fácil.— le murmuré con una sonrisa._

 _Nos levantamos de nuestra mesa fingiendo estar muy ebrios y apostamos. Obvio nosotros ganamos. Esa fue el comienzo de muchas estafas en diferentes bares ya sea jugando al pool o lanzando dardos._

 _Todo marchaba perfecto, hasta que un tipo muy grande se molesto. Empezamos una pelea entre él y yo, salí vencedor pero me di cuenta que aquel vacío que la comida y el alcohol no llenaba, sin duda lo llenó esa pelea._

 _Así me lo pasé, peleando con cualquiera sin importarme nada. Fue exactamente en una de esos enfrentamientos que conocí a Caín._

 _Él vio potencial en mí, así que me pidió que trabajara para él. Yo acepte sin saber quién era realmente._

 _Me llevó hasta unas torre de edificios, entre ellas, escondido se encontraba su guarida. Al entrar caminamos directamente a su oficina. Era un estudio como cualquier otro, una mesa tres sillas de lo más cómodas y un gran sillón._

— _Cuidarás a mi novia.— me dijo atrayendo mi atención. Apenas me conocía y me ordenaba a que protegiera a su novia._

 _Caín vio algo en mí que yo no había visto. Pensé que me quería como un aprendiz para matar gente, pero no, el me contrató para proteger._

 _Paso mucho tiempo, él me enseñó todo: técnicas de defensa, de neutralización a un enemigo, incluso de ataque. Todo para proteger a Amara, su novia._

 _Pase tres años sin ver a mis hermanos y mi padre, pero era parte de una familia. Caín y Amara lideraban esa familia, Benny y Abaddon amigos y más fieles seguidores del jefe. Éramos una extraña pero funcional familia._

 _Hasta que después de tres años, una amenaza llegó hacia Caín. Mi jefe podría ser el hombre más cruel si su trabajo se trataba, pero nosotros éramos su punto débil. Así que cuando aquellas amenazas llegaron, él se encargó de borrar cada rastro de nosotros en su organización y encontrar la forma en que dejáramos ese mundo oscuro._

 _Todos teníamos una historia oscura por la cual terminamos ahí, Caín quería que saliéramos y eso hizo, luego de un mes logró hacerlo, ya solo faltaba el golpe. Mientras tanto nos llevo con un tatuador._

— _¿Porqué?_ — _le pregunté al ver como un hombre robusto de remera negra me hacía un extraño símbolo rojo en mi antebrazo._

— _Es un recordatorio.— me dijo observando también el tatuaje que me hacían— para que no olvides lo que aprendiste conmigo. Para que no olvides no debes nunca más volver a abandonar a tus hermanos._

 _Lo miré y él me sonrió._

— _Hijo.— colocó su mano en mi hombro apretándolo suavemente—después de esto eres libre, sigue tu camino y regresa a casa. Cuida y protege a tus hermanos como lo hiciste con Amara. Pero por sobre todo, se feliz._

 _No puedo decir que aquellas palabras no me hicieron nada._

— _Lo haré.— le prometí con una sonrisa triste._

— _Me alegra oírlo.— me respondió sonriente. Ya el tatuador había terminado su trabajo, ahora en mi brazo reposaba una marca que la llevaría por siempre._

—Los adolescentes siempre hacen estupideces.— comentó Castiel sin sutileza una vez que su amigo terminó su historia.

El rubio frunció el ceño, esperaba una avalancha de preguntas en cambio sólo le hacía un comentario que sin duda lo hizo enfurecer.

—¡Oh! Pues gracias Cas.— se levantó del sillón, los ojos azules de su amigo lo seguían—seguro tú eras un santo en la adolescencia.

—Supongo que sí.— contestó deteniendo a un furioso Dean. La mirada verdosa asombrada se posó en su persona, no se inmuto.

—¿Enserio? ¿Nunca discutías con un profesor? ¿Con Chuck?— el pelinegro negó—¿has ido a una fiesta?¿has tenido novia?¿Te has saltado clases?

A todas las preguntas negó en completo mutismo, incluso la pregunta si tenía alguna relación amorosa, la cual creía que estaba de más.

—Vaya, si que eres un ejemplo de la castidad ¿Te estás formando para ser cura?—ya calmado el pelirrubio se volvió a sentar a su lado con una sonrisa ladina— nunca pensé que existía una persona tan correcta…

Castiel lo observó, ahora con temor ¿Y si Dean ya no quería ser su amigo por ser como es?

—Somos el lado bueno y el lado malo.— comentó señalando primero a él y luego a sí mismo.

—¿Te refieres al yin y el yang?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sí, eso.— le sonrió y el hijo de Chuck suspiro con tranquilidad. Todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos.

—¿Seguimos con el trabajo?— Castiel asintió levantándose del sillón para ubicarse detrás del ancho lienzo.

Dean se coloco la guitarra de nuevo en su piernas, al instante los primeros acordes inundaron el salón junto con la voz del rubio. Castiel iba a continuar con su pintura, cuando recordó que Dean había comentado que Amara, su tía, era novia de Caín. Mientras llevaba el pincel al lienzo se preguntó si el pelirrubio sabía que aquella mujer que protegía es su tía.

N/A:

 _¡Hey! Hola a todas! Hace mucho no subía capítulo nuevo. Ya me queda poco para las vacaciones y me queda rendir unos finales y entregar trabajos. por ello no pude ni siquiera escribir nada, hasta ayer y hoy XD_

 _Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo! Y ya saben, actualizo todos los miércoles!_


	12. CAPÍTULO 11 Más allá de la amistad

Los ojos azules miraban a su alrededor asombrado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva escuela. Había sido un gran cambio, después de insistir a sus hermanos mayores y a su padre por fin podía ir a una preparatoria pública como un chico normal.

Toda su vida Samadriel y sus hermanos estudiaron en un colegio privado, el menor ojiazul es el primero que va a una preparatoria pública. Era complicado para él, ya que sus hermanos son muy reconocidos, incluso él mismo quien trabajaba como actor de reparto y a veces secundario.

Alguien le tomo el hombro haciendo parar su andar, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero había estado en varias series High School donde el chico nuevo era golpeado. Lentamente se giró, hasta notar a un chico rubio, ojos verdes que extrañamente le parecieron familiares.

—Hola, tú debes ser Alfie.— saludo el joven.

—¿Alfie?— preguntó sin entender, solo una persona le llamaba así.

—¿No te llamas así? Mi hermano me dijo que te llamabas así.—el hermano menor de Castiel negó.

—Mi nombre es Samadriel ¿Eres el hermano de Dean?— el rubio asintió y el hermano de Castiel le sonrió. Tal vez no estaría tan solo este año, quizás el hermano de Dean sería su nuevo amigo.

—Soy Adam Winchester.— se presentó con una sonrisa —emm, vamos a clases que se nos hace tarde.

Sin permiso Adam tomó a Samadriel del brazo y lo guió hasta el aula donde les tocaba la clase juntos.

—¿A qué hora salen los chicos?— le preguntó Dean al pelinegro que seguía dando unos últimos retoques a su obra.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en el pelirrubio, Castiel negó, no sabía la hora en la que salía su hermano de la preparatoria. El ojiverde suspiro tomándose el puente de la nariz a la vez que negaba varias veces.

—¿Enserio Cas?— el menor se encogió y siguió con lo suyo dándole más luz al oscuro cuadro.

—¿Tú tampoco lo sabes?— respondió haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

—En eso te equivocas angelito.— el pelinegro dejó de lado la pintura para prestar atención— nuestros hermanos salen dentro de una hora ¿Quieres que los vayamos a buscar juntos?

Castiel asintió en silencio, Dean por su parte sin darse cuenta había invadido el espacio personal del pelinegro. Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, Balthazar miraba al par con los brazos cruzados. Castiel observó a su amigo y luego a Dean.

—Dean, él es mi amigo Balthazar. Balth, él es mi nuevo amigo Dean.

Ambos rubios asintieron a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué hacen?— preguntó curioso, mientras se adentro al salón directo hacia el pelinegro.

—Estamos trabajando.— contestó el rubio apartándose de Castiel un poco, quien lo notó pero no dijo nada.

—Se ve bien Cassy.— le comento Balthazar observando el nuevo cuadro que había pintado su amigo. Dos siluetas de ángeles se ubican a una esquina, mientras unas criaturas extrañas venían a atacarlos, un brillo reluciente en las extrañas espadas de aquellos dos ángeles atraía la vista del espectador.

—Está más que bien. Se ve genial Cas.— la alabanza del rubio atrajo su atención. Dean aprovechó y se acercó a su amigo para pasar su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro, buscando más contacto.

Entonces Balthazar lo notó y se reprendió por no haberlo notado antes, la mirada verdosa brillante que le lanzaba Dean a su amigo. El rubio está enamorado de Castiel.

Se quedó en silencio observando al par, su amigo como siempre no hablaba pero el ojiverde comentaba sin parar lo perfecta que es la obra del Castiel.

—¿Hola?— contestó Sam un poco dudoso, ya que no reconocía el número por el cual le llamaban.

— _Hey Samuel._ — respondió una voz jocosa.

—¿C-cómo conseguiste mi número?— preguntó sonrojado el castaño.

— _Se lo pedí a Dean.—_ sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea. En verdad Lucifer había tomado el teléfono de Gabriel, ya que era más que obvio que el hermano mayor de su próxima conquista no se lo daría. Y por suerte el castaño es el abogado de su hermano, así que seguro tiene su número.

—Mientes.— Sam sonrió dejando de lado un momento los papeles del caso de Gabriel. Él sabía que su hermano no le daría su número al pelirrubio.

— _Me conoces bien Samuel._

—No te conozco nada Lucifer.—escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

— _Tienes razón, por eso te invito a cenar.—_ el hermano de Adam y Dean enmudeció, no se esperaba una cita con el reconocido violinista Lucifer Shurley.

—Y-yo…bueno…yo

— _Solo di si Samuel.—_ interrumpió el otro cansado del tartamudeo del menor.

—Si.— aceptó con un sonrojo que recorrió todo su rostro.

— _Bien, a las diez te paso a buscar.—_ sin despedirse colgó, dejando estático al castaño.

Castiel se colocaba su gabardina ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó a Balthazar sin mirarlo.

Los ojos azules se enfrentaron, el rubio estuvo a punto de decirle a Castiel lo que había notado, pero se retracto en el último minuto.

—Nada. Se ve que es buena persona ese tal Dean.— le respondió, el hijo de Chuck entrecerró los ojos.

Conocía a Balthazar desde niños y sabía que algo le ocultaba, por ello cambió de tema.

—Sí, es buena persona.— comentó con indiferencia.

El pelirrubio sonrió, puede que los gestos y el actuar del pelinegro no demuestran nada, pero las palabras inexpresivas decían mucho más. No por algo llevaban tantos años de amistad.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a buscar a nuestros hermanos.

—No te preocupes, me quedo a esperar a Gabriel.

El pintor asintió, juntos salieron de la habitación para luego bajar las escaleras.

—Nos vemos.— se despidió Castiel dejando en el living a su rubio amigo junto con Lucifer quien miraba con una sonrisa el teléfono.

—Adiós.— cerró la puerta como si fuera su casa.

—Pensé que estabas celoso.— comentó Lucifer mirando con una sonrisa ladina al amigo de sus hermanos.

—Cállate.— el hermano mayor de Castiel se levantó del sillón, dejando el teléfono en la mesa de centro.

—¡Oh vamos!— sin permiso lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo directo a la salida.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Balthazar no entendiendo la actitud del hermano de sus amigos.

—Vamos a comer algo, me tiene cansado tu mala actitud.— respondió saliendo de la mansión Shurley.

Sam guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, con una sonrisa y aun el sonrojo en su cara se marchó a las escaleras. Tenía que arreglarse para la cita, pero apenas pisó el primer escalón el timbre sonó. Con un suspiro se acercó a abrir la puerta, un Gabriel sonriente se encontraba desde el otro lado.

—Hola Sam.—saludó el de menor estatura.

—Gabriel ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó sorprendido por la visita, di un paso al costado dejando pasar al hijo de Chuck.

—Se que no nos íbamos a ver hoy, pero quería verte fuera de esto. La verdad Samuel es que me gustaría ser tu amigo.— expresó el castaño pasando al interior de la casa Winchester.

El imponente Impala se había estacionado a un costado de la preparatoria, la mayoría de los estudiantes los miraban con asombro, y algunos con envidia.

Castiel y Dean, por su parte esperaban a sus hermanos charlando, más bien Dean charlaba y Cas respondía algún que otro monosílabo mirando al rubio.

—Así que por eso me expulsaron.

—Pero tú no fuiste quien se golpeó con ese chico, eso fue injusto.— Castiel miró a su amigo.

Dean le había contado la razón por la cual fue expulsado de la preparatoria. Todo a causa de una pelea, un chico molestaba a Sam y aun amigo de este, hasta que Sam se cansado se defendió, por proteger a su hermano y conociendo el actuar del director, él dijo que había golpeado al otro chico, dejando así libre a su hermano.

—No tanto, protegí a mi hermano de ser expulsado.— expresó el mayor perdiéndose en esa mirada azulina.

El silencio reino en el interior del impala mientras ellos cruzaban miradas. Dean no era tonto sabía que esos ojos azules ocultaban algo, algo muy triste por la mirada que le lanzaba Castiel, tal vez algún día lo conocería, pero hasta entonces sus hermanos aparecen interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Hola Dean.—saludo el menor de los Winchester al mayor, al mismo tiempo que se subía al auto seguido de Samadriel.

—Hola hermanito.— respondió el rubio mientras que Adam lanzó un bufido.

—Hola Dean, hola hermano.— la voz suave del hermano de Castiel atrajo la atención de los rubios.

—Oh cierto, disculpa. Hola, soy Adam.— se presentó el menor al pelinegro.

—Hola.

—Vaya no hablas mucho, Sam tenía razón.— contestó Adam ganándose una mala mirada de su hermano—¿Qué?— se encogió de hombros sin entender a su hermano. Samadriel sonrió, le agradaba la relación de los hermanos Winchester entre sí.

_  
N/A:

 _¡Hey! Hola! Hacía mucho que no actualizaba, lo siento mucho. La razón es que después de al fin salir de "vacaciones" (aun tengo que seguir estudiando u.u), los exámenes finales me quitaron todas las ganas de escribir, además de que tenia otros fanfics no Destiel que terminar. Pero les aclaro, por mucho que me tarde en actualizar no pienso dejar inconclusa la historia, a paso lento por desgracia, la actualizare hasta el final._

 _Espero les guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir aquí en cada actualización!_


	13. CAPÍTULO 12 Sorpréndeme

El rubio miraba sonriente al par que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor llenos de papeles. Lento, sin apartar la mirada tomó un trago de su humeante café amargo.

Por su parte, Sam intentaba hablar con Gabriel ignorando la penetrante mirada azulina de Lucifer quien se encontraba en la cocina. No era para menos su actitud, el hijo mayor de Chuck había dejado plantado a Sam por alguna razón que ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de explicar.

—Se me acabaron las chocolatinas.— comentó el castaño de forma inocente, el ojiverde suspiró— voy a buscar más.— dijo levantándose para ir hacia su habitación dejando a su abogado solo, oportunidad perfecta que no perdió Lucifer.

—Hola Sam.— le saludó con una sonrisa ladina, mientras caminaba hasta tomar el lugar de su hermano.

—Hola.— respondió con sequedad el castaño pelilargo.

—Uy que serio ¿Estás enojado?— preguntó burlón. Sam lo miró con una ceja levantada ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? Era más que obvio que estaba enojado, cualquier persona se enoja si te dejan plantado.

—Supongo que esperas una disculpa.— el rubio se acercó peligroso, invadiendo su espacio personal. Sam lo observó y Lucifer sonrió.

—No es mi estilo pedir perdón— contestó alejándose del castaño, eso lo hizo enojar aún más.

Gabriel oculto a la vista escucho la conversación de su abogado y su hermano, ya había notado a Lucifer rondar al hermano de Dean, por ello no se sorprendió que le invitara a salir, lo que sí le tomó por sorpresa fue que lo dejara plantado. Eso sí que no era común más que nada por el interés que presentaba.

Suspiró, Gabriel también había notado la mirada de Sam hacia su hermano. Sintió pena porque seguro el Winchester se había interesado en el rubio que ahora lo descarta sin sentimiento. Tomo aire, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Ya tengo mis dulces.— anunció la risueña voz del castaño atrayendo la atención.

Lucifer asintió y se fue dejando a Sam con su hermano.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó, sentándose al lado de su abogado.

—Tu hermano es un idiota.— murmuró sacando una sonrisa el come dulces.

—Sí, lo sé.— respondió, miró las hojas desparramadas en la gran mesa— emm Sam. Yo nunca me he metido en ninguna de las relaciones de Lucifer.

Inmediatamente el castaño enrojeció, Sam no sabía que su cliente se había dado cuenta.

—Pero esta vez es diferente, tú ahora además de ser mi abogado que me ayuda a salir de un gran problema, eres también mi amigo y como amigo te aconsejo que no salgas con Luci.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó molesto.

—Porque estoy seguro que tú eres de las personas que sales con alguien porque quieres estar en una relación seria y mi hermano… Bueno, él solo quiere pasar el rato. Y terminaras lastimado por ello.

Los ojos verdes de Sam lo observaron buscando algún indicio de mentira, pero al igual que la primera vez, Gabriel fue sincero con él.

—Está bien.— contestó sorprendiéndolo. Sus miradas cruzaron y por fin, desde que había comenzado este martes el castaño sonrió, una sonrisa dedicada al hijo de Chuck.

Pero como todo buen momento, este es interrumpido por una llamada al teléfono de Sam.

—¿Cuánto nos falta? —preguntó Dean tomando un nuevo lienzo en blanco para colocarlo a instante sobre el caballete, mientras que Castiel dejaba su nueva obra apoyada en la pared para secarse.

—Es el viernes.— respondió refiriéndose a la presentación.

—¡Ow! Espera.—el rubio miro al pintor—¿Este viernes?

El ojiazul asintió y Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Estamos a martes! ¡Faltan solo tres días Cas!

—Lo sé.— el inmutable pelinegro camino hasta posicionarse en al lado del Winchester mayor. Eso lo ponía más nervioso, paz tranquila del pelinegro ¿acaso no está nervioso?

—Cas.

—Vamos bien Dean, solo me faltan tres cuadros.—aquello es una señal para que el rubio soltara el aire retenido en un suspiro.

—Uf… Pensé que nos faltaba tiempo.

Entonces sin más que decir y para no perder más tiempo, con una sonrisa se sentó en el sofá para volver al trabajo. Mientras Castiel sin comenzar a pintar, observaba embobado a Dean. Sin duda el rubio era una persona especial, ahora entendía porque su padre es amigo de él y es que nadie podía resistirse a ese carisma, a su personalidad y lo más especial, a esa eclipsante sonrisa.

Sin duda Dean aportó un mundo nuevo a Castiel, quien deseó poder sonreír algún día como lo hacía su amigo.

—¿Cas?— el hermano de Sam y Adam había dejado de tocar tras sentir la penetrante mirada azulina—¿sucede algo?— preguntó, tal vez quería hablar con él.

—No.— respondió un poco sorprendido de haberse quedado mirando a su amigo. Serio volvió a centrar su atención en crear un nuevo cuadro, mientras que desde el sillón Dean sonreía.

Dean también estaba perdido por Castiel, aquella persona que no llegaba expresar sentimientos le atraía demasiado. Esa semana y media con el pelinegro también lo había cambiado y esperaba que después de esto puedan seguir siendo amigos, hasta incluso algo más...

—Tu hermano no es de mucho hablar.—comentó con inocencia Adam a Samadriel, mientras buscaban un lugar en donde almorzar.

—Sí, siempre ha sido así.

—¡Oh vaya! Es extraño ver a mi hermano con tu hermano. No me lo tomes a mal, solo que es raro ver a mi hermano mayor hacer amigos.

—Y-yo pienso lo mismo del mío-respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

—Oye no creerás que nuestros hermanos son...

El menor de los Shurley se paro y miro al Winchester sorprendido. Ambos se miraron, es posibilidad disparatada, aunque pensándolo detenidamente tal vez no lo es tanto. Tal vez sus hermanos mayores...

Cuando Dean y Castiel salieron del salón después de terminar el segundo cuadro del día, sin duda alguna el pelinegro estaba más inspirado de lo normal. Pero la burbuja en la que estaban sumergidos se rompió al ver un Gabriel muy asustado que daba vueltas sin parar ante la mirada de Sam

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó el Winchester mayor.

—Adelantaron la audiencia.— le contestó su hermano.

—Gabriel.— lo nombró el pelinegro posando una mano en su hombro deteniendo su andar.

—Hay Cassy, estoy seguro que este adelanto es apropósito. Kali me quiere arruinar.— le expresó abrazándolo.

Castiel acostumbrado a los inesperados gestos expresivos de su hermano se dejó abrazar, suspiro lento. Y por primera vez el pelinegro lo envolvió con sus brazos, eso sorprendió al castaño.

—Me estas abrazando.— murmuró Gabriel sin soltarse, aprovechando el momento irrepetible.

—Sí.— contestó. Fugaz el gesto desapareció mientras los hermanos se separaban.

—Gracias hermanito.— le sonrío al menor, mientras el pelinegro asintió.

N/A:

 _¡Holaa! Hey capítulo nuevo, hace cuatro días publique el anterior! :D (No se acostumbren xD que el siguiente capítulo estará el miércoles de la próxima semana_ )

Las cosas se complican un poco para Gabe! :O

 _Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo!^^_


	14. CAPÍTULO 13 Una despedida para Castiel

Esa mañana los Winchester se encontraban más serios de lo normal. Adam miró a sus hermanos esperando que le comentara la razón, pero estos sin embargo seguían en ese estado, con solamente el ruido de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato del desayuno.

—Chicos.— los llamó el menor ya cansado— sé que están nerviosos por lo que pueda pasar con ese juicio, pero estoy seguro…— el rubio miró al abogado— que podrás solucionarlo, eres el mejor hermano.

Dean, que ni se había dado cuenta apartó sus pensamientos un momento para mirar a Sam. Quien le sonreía al menor de los Winchester.

—El enano tiene razón Samanta.— el castaño miró molesto a su hermano mayor— lo lograrás.

El abogado asintió. Debía ser fuerte, ya que en esos momentos Gabriel lo necesitaba. De los dos, seguro el hermano de Castiel estaba más nervioso que él.

Por su parte, Dean siguió comiendo en silencio, pensando en el sueño que había tenido esa mañana. Su madre había aparecido en ellos cantándole esa canción que tanto le gustaba, arrullándolo para que se durmiera, pero él no quería dormir, no aún ya que quería pasar tiempo un poco más en los brazos de la mujer rubia.

—Dean ¿hoy me llevas al colegio?— le preguntó el menor atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

—Sí, yo te llevo y a Alfie también.— contestó, mientras se levantaba de la silla llevando su plato a lavar.

Sus hermanos le siguieron y dejando todo extrañamente ordenado, se fueron rumbo a la casa de los Shurley.

Apenas el Impala llegó a la imponente mansión, ya Samadriel los esperaba en el marco de la puerta de la entrada. Con una triste sonrisa el ojiazul se acercó hasta el auto clásico para entrar y sentarse al lado de su nuevo amigo, mientras Sam después de un "hola" se bajaba del auto para ir a ver a su cliente.

El viaje a la preparatoria fue silencioso y veloz de no ser por la música de Dean. El par de rubios se bajaron no sin antes despedirse del mayor que asintió con una sonrisa.

Ya solo Dean se permitió recordar a su madre, algo que no había podido hacer en toda la mañana.

Había pasado más de quince años desde que murió Mary, aquello fue un golpe para todos los Winchester. Pero lo que más afectó a Dean fue la traición de su padre con su madre, de ello salió su pequeño hermano Adam, quien no tenía la culpa de lo que John había hecho.

Otra vez el viaje de regreso se volvió muy rápido, pues ya había llegado a la mansión. Con un suspiro apagó el motor del su baby.

—¿Te molesta si canto algo diferente?—preguntó Dean a Castiel, pelinegro negó. No le haría nada mal cambiar un poco, tal vez eso le ayude aún más a concentrarse.

El rubio asintió y se dispuso a tocar las primeras notas con la guitarra clásica.

—Esta canción me la cantaba mi madre cuando era niño, antes de morir.— le dijo mientras pensaba en ella. Esa mañana se había despertado pensando en Mary, en que hubiese pasado si su madre estuviera a su lado, por ello con un poco de nostalgia empezó a cantar _Hey Jude_.

Castiel al principio empezó a pintar el blanco lienzo, pero a medida que la canción avanzaba sus manos se detuvieron y ahora solo miraba a Dean esperando a que terminara la canción que cantaba con tanto sentimiento. Un recuerdo lo a bordo de sobre manera haciendo que contuviera el aire.

La canción terminó y el ojiverde dirigió su vista a él pelinegro que lo miraba sin expresión Lentamente Castiel se acercó a su nuevo amigo hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Qué te pareció…la…canción?— Dean miró al pintor.

—Estaba llorando.—dijo de la nada, tomándolo de sorpresa mientras clavaba su mirada azulina a un punto imaginario— la encontré llorando…

 _Un pequeño niño de grandes ojos azules, cuerpo muy delgado y un opaco pelo negro miraba a su madre que lloraba sin detenerse mientras arrugaba la carta que estaba entre sus manos, sus lastimadas manos. Lentamente Castiel se acerco a la mujer que tenía los mismos ojos azules que él._

— _¿Mami?— le llamó también a punto de llorar al ver sufrir a su madre._

 _Pamela miró a su pequeño de cinco años, tenía que ser fuerte se dijo mentalmente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de esa vieja blusa. Le dedico una sonrisa a su pequeño, pero él no sonrió, Castiel abrazo a su madre._

— _No llores mami, yo te quiero.— dijo el pequeño abrazando con todas las fuerzas que esos débiles bracitos podían._

—Llovía esa noche.— continuaba hablando, mientras en silencio Dean lo observaba— creí que… creí que eran los truenos quienes me despertaron, pero no. Esa noche…esa noche fue su voz.

— _Castiel… hijo…despierta.— su madre lo removió hasta que finalmente sus ojos azules la miraron._

— _¿Mami?— preguntó el niño restregándose uno de sus ojos con su manito intentando apartar el sueño._

— _Vamos hijo, a levantarse.— con rapidez la pelinegra levantó a su hijo de la cama para vestirlo lo más abrigado posible y con sus mejores ropas, las menos viejas que tenían._

 _El pelinegro no entendía porque su madre lo había despertado y lo vestía mientras afuera llovía a cántaros ¿no pensaban salir, no? Por mucho que Pamela vistiera a su hijo no se iba a salvar de la lluvia, aun así lo abrigo y le puso el impermeable que le quedaba ya pequeño mostrando sus pálidas muñecas._

 _Ella también se abrigó lo mejor posible y tomando a su hijo en brazos salió de su casa ante el gran diluvio._

 _Castiel no entendía a donde iban con su madre, solo veía como su pequeña casa se hacía más pequeña mientras se iba alejando en brazos de su mami._

 _Después de un buen rato caminado pararon en un porche de una gran casa. La mujer bajó a su hijo que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los ojitos de Castiel estaban cristalinos y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal._

— _Te amo Castiel.— Pamela abrazo a su pequeño ángel con fuerza, no quería soltarlo, pero se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos iguales a los suyos— se un buen niño Castiel, tienes que ser un buen niño y tendrás una familia; un papá, una mamá y hermanos con quienes jugaras._

 _El pequeño no entendía nada, pero aun así asintió, obedecerá a su madre siempre porque ella era la mejor madre del mundo._

— _Te amo hijo.— dijo al borde de lágrimas la pelinegra volviendo a abrazar a su angelito._

— _Yo también te amo mami.— los delgados bracitos envolvieron a su madre que rompiéndose lloró en silencio._

— _Nunca olvides que te amo.—le susurró para luego soltarlo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía— quédate aquí.—le ordenó por última vez._

 _No quería, le partía el corazón dejar a su pequeño ángel en un orfanato, pero ya no podía mantenerlos a ambos. Su familia la había echado apenas se enteraron que su ángel venía en camino, y ni hablar del padre que nunca apareció._

 _Miró a su pequeño que temblaba y aguantándose un grito desgarrador se marchó hacia la lluvia dejado a su hijo en el porche. Al menos así su Castiel tendría una hermosa familia como en los cuentos que le contaba antes de dormir._

 _Era lo mejor se decía mientras caminaba alejándose sin mirar atrás con todo el dolor del mundo._

 _Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, Castiel quería correr tras de su mamá pero no podía, no podía desobedecer esa orden, así que en silencio se quedó esperando a que volviera._

Los brazos de Dean lo estaban rodeando, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien sobre su madre. Nunca hablo de ella, a diferencia de todos sus hermanos que no conocían a sus progenitores, Castiel recuerda perfectamente a su madre. Pamela tenía el pelo negro igual que él, su piel era pálida y tenía los mismo ojos azules que él, tenía una linda sonrisa y una gran habilidad para crear cuentos de la nada antes de dormir, pero a pesar de sus grandes virtudes ella era delgada por la poca alimentación que llevaban, aun así era igual de hermosa.

—Quiero a mi mami Dean.— sollozó entre sus brazos mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban hasta su barbilla.

El rubio quería ser fuerte por su amigo, pero no podía, no pudo ser de hierro. Y mientras Castiel lloraba en su pecho, sus lágrimas bajaban hasta el pelo negro del hijo adoptivo de Chuck.

N/A:

 _¡Hola! Este capítulo me fue un poco dificil de escribir, incluso lloré. Espero que no haya sido muy cruel lo que paso con Castiel en este capítulo, aun que seguro parece que si u.u_

 _Gracias por leer, por los reviews y los favoritos! 3_


	15. CAPÍTULO 14 Enfrentamiento

Adam miró a Samadriel que se encontraba con una cara de tristeza. Aquello preocupó un poco al menor de los Winchester. Por desgracia tendría que esperar hasta el final de la hora para preguntarle, ya ahora se encontraba en la clase del profesor Zacarías, el más exigente de todos.

Los veinte minutos se pasaron lo más lento de lo que había esperado, así que cuando el timbre sonó suspiro feliz para luego mirar a su nuevo amigo, quien seguía en el mismo estado.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó apoyando su mano en su brazo.

—Es que mi hermano mayor tiene problemas, su ex novia adelantó la audiencia y estoy preocupado por él.

El rubio asintió entendiendo por lo que el menor de los Shurley estaba pasando, él también estuvo en esa situación preocupado por su hermano Dean cuando este se fue de la casa por varios años.

—Tranquilo Alfie.— el nombrado sonrió por el apodo— tu hermano está siendo defendido por el mío, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, Sammy es el mejor.

Samadriel asintió, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer es concentrarse en las clases aunque solo sean cuatro días de haber comenzado, su hermano se encontraba en buenas manos. Ahora pensó en Dean y Castiel, el rubio también debe de estar apoyando al hermano del Alfie, de la misma manera que lo está haciendo Adam en estos momentos.

—Deja de comer dulces, ya llevas quince chocolatinas y trece chupetines en menos de una hora.— el regaño del Winchester lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo siento Sam, pero estoy nervioso ¿No es normal que adelanten una audiencia?— preguntó con temor.

—No Gabe, no es normal.— le respondió Sam mirando al frente lanzando un suspiro. El castaño también suspiro.

Kali había logrado de forma casi mágica adelantar una audiencia para arruinar aún más a Gabriel. Sin duda la morocha quería su venganza contra su ex sin importarle nada más.

—Tranquilo.— Sam sorpresivamente lo tomó de una mano, mano que iba camino a los bolsillos de su traje para tomar otro dulce— yo estoy contigo Gabriel ¿acaso no confías en mí?

El hijo de Chuck apretó un poco la mano del Winchester, y con ello en su mente declaró que le gustaba mucho ver sus manos unidas. Tal vez podía dejar de comer dulces siempre que Sam sostuviera sus manos.

—Claro que confió en ti. De quien no confió es en Kali—

Nombrándola como si la invocara el sonido de unos tacos se escuchó por el final del pasillo, justo donde se encontraban las escaleras venía subiendo la mujer, la ex amante del castaño con todo el glamour de una actriz, su vestido rojo ajustado a sus curvas, sus labios pintados del mismo color y unos lentes de sol hacían el look que tanto recordaba Gabriel lo volvía loco de amor.

Detrás de la morocha venía un hombre, pelinegro, con un pulcro traje azul y una sonrisa.

—Hola.— saludó el abogado a Gabriel y a Sam, quienes se levantaron separando sus manos al instante.

—Hola soy—

—Sam Winchester, recién graduado.— interrumpió el aparente abogado de Kali.

—Sí.— contestó con una sonrisa forzada— y este es Gabriel Shurley mi defendido.— dijo con rapidez el hermano de Dean antes de ser de nuevo interrumpido.

—Sí, lo conozco. Hace unos días atrás había ido a mi despacho a buscarme para defenderlo. Pero como ve, trabajo para la señorita Kali.— señaló a la mujer que miraba con recelo por sobre sus lentes al actor y su ex, intimidando.

—Creí que la señorita tenía otro abogado.— comentó Sam recordando que había hablado hacía unos días atrás con otro hombre, tal vez un poco más mayor por el tono profundo de voz.

—Sí, mi compañero del buffet no pudo asistir, así que yo lo sustituyo.— respondió el joven con una sonrisa que empalagaba a Sam y a Gabriel.

—Un placer señorita Kali.— Sam extendió su mano para saludarla, pero ella ni se movió, solo lo rebajó con una mirada al joven haciendo retroceder su saludo.

—Es de respeto contestar un saludo.— respondió entre dientes Gabriel, aquella actitud de su ex contra Sam lo había molestado.

—Yo soy Hermes.— se presentó al fin el abogado— y ya que nos presentamos, entremos de una vez.

Con una sonrisa sínica caminaron hacia la puerta que estaba en frente de los bancos donde estaban antes sentados Sam y Gabriel. La primera en pasar a la puerta número seis fue Kali seguido de su abogado, luego el ex actor junto con su abogado.

—Bienvenidos.—les saludó el jueza mirando a cada uno— me presento ante ustedes, yo soy Lilith y será la encargada de este juicio entre la señorita Kali, quien demandó por acoso y violencia de género al señor Gabriel. Tomen asiento.

Ante la orden de la mujer rubia, los cuatro tomaron asiento, volviendo tenso el ambiente.

Cuando Adam y Samadriel salieron de la preparatoria fueron sin detenerse directo al reluciente Impala que como había dicho antes, atraía la atención de todos estudiantes y profesores.

—Hola.— saludaron los dos a sus hermanos, estos serios asintieron. De inmediato el menor vio como los ojos de su hermano estaban rojos.

—¿Cas?— preguntó preocupado, pues el pelinegro apenas no lloraba, son contadas las veces en que demostraba sus sentimientos.

—¿Paso algo con Gabriel?— tal vez ese estado se debía a su hermano mayor. Dean negó.

—No, de hecho aun no sabemos nada de Sam y Gabe. Pero ya sabes, a veces cuando no hay noticias es porque hay buenas noticias.— respondió con una sonrisa, girándose para ver a los menores que se dieron cuenta que al igual que Castiel, Dean también tenía los ojos rojos.

—Dean.— el menor de los Winchester lo miro preocupado.

—Hey hermanito, no pongas esa cara.— con una sonrisa sincera revolvió los cabellos rubios de Adam— estamos bien, sí.

Sin más que decir puso el Impala en marcha.

—Vamos a ir a nuestra casa.— comentó a todos— ya le mande un mensaje a Sam y le dije que vinieran con Gabriel apenas termine esa cosa.

Cuando Gabriel y Sam salieron del lugar, las lágrimas que había estado aguantando Gabriel de rabia contra su ex bajaron por su rostro ante la preocupada mirada del castaño. Justo en ese momento Kali se subía a su Mercedes Benz con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Hey Gabe, tranquilo.— la voz de su amigo atrajo la atención de sus ojos amielados— ella no ganó, sabes. Además esto es bueno—

—¿En qué puede ser bueno Sam que te lleven con una psicóloga?— preguntó con ironía, no quería enojarse con Sam, pero la situación lo superaba.

Tantas mentiras, calumnias inventadas por la mujer que alguna vez amó destrozaron su corazón, ahora Gabriel lo único que sentía por Kali era enojo y tristeza por haber confiado en una persona que no valía la pena.

—Gabriel, un comentario de una especialista puede ayudar mucho en el juicio. Tiene un papel muy importante, así que deja de llorar. Esa mujer no ha ganado aún, de hecho solo se hundirá más.— el castaño miró a su abogado con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro Sam?

—Claro que sí. Así que no te preocupes y mejor vámonos.— el Winchester camino rumbo al auto rojo del ex actor— mis hermanos y tus hermanos nos esperan en mi casa.

El hijo de Chuck asintió, siguiendo a su amigo.

N/A:

 _¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por leer mi historia, hoy me hizo muy feliz ver que en facebook alguien la comento :D Es la primera vez que me pasa, así que imaginen mi emoción ^^ Enserio muchas gracias por cada favorito, por cada comentario y lectura! Me alegra que les guste mucho lo que escribo!:)_


	16. CAPÍTULO 15 Últimos detalles(Parte 1)

Castiel observaba sin expresión, mientras el rubio miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules cada cuadro que su amigo había pintado. Ya era viernes y el dueño de la galería, Gadreel había aparecido en la mansión de los Shurley para ver los nuevos cuadros que esa misma noche estarán en exhibición.

Finalmente, después de unos quince minutos en silencio se giró a mirar a Castiel y al nuevo amigo de este, Dean.

—Están perfectos Castiel.—alabo, al igual que el pintor, el dueño de la galería Gadreel era casi tan igual de expresivo.

Dean los miró, ahora entendía porque eran amigos.

—Gracias Gadreel.— respondió— pero el crédito de las obras no es solo mío, Dean me ayudo mucho ambientando cada cuadro con sus canciones.

El rubio enrojeció un poco avergonzado, pero igual sonrió ladinamente. El amigo de Castiel asintió.

—Bien, entonces las llevamos a la galería.— anunció haciendo una seña a un par de empleados— nos vemos a las siete.— se despidió junto con los hombres que llevaban con extremo cuidado las obras del pintor.

El silencio inundó el salón casi vacío, después de que ambos estuvieran rodeados de pinturas esas dos semanas, ahora solo eran un recuerdo de buenos momentos y una nueva amistad.

—Hicimos un gran trabajo Cas.— el rubio atrajo su atención pasando su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro.

—Aún no termina, tenemos que estar en la inauguración y tal vez los siguientes días de la exposición.—le explicó sin apartarse, quizás no se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces pero a Castiel le gustaba ese acercamiento por parte de su amigo.

—Genial, otra excusa para estar más tiempo juntos— dijo en voz alta.

—Si, además ¿no me ibas a enseñar a tocar la guitarra?— preguntó inocente.

—Claro que sí Cas.— le contestó con una sonrisa más grande al saber que aun se acordaba de su proposición.

Gabriel resopló, mientras que a su lado Sam lo observaba. El castaño, hermano de Adam y Dean, había acompañado a su cliente a la cita con la psicóloga que había ordenado la jueza Lilith.

—¿Y qué te dijo?— preguntó al fin, pues el hermano de Castiel no había hablado desde que salieron del consultorio.

—Dice que tengo actitudes narcisistas y que tal vez tengo un trauma de identidad al no saber quiénes son mis verdaderos padres.— los ojos ámbares no se despegaba del camino, mientras le comentaba a su abogado todo lo que habían hablado en esa hora y media.

—¿No sabes quiénes son tus padres?— preguntó Sam sorprendido ya que creía que Chuck era su verdadero padre. Gabriel aparcó en frente de una café y le asintió ante la pregunta del Winchester, para luego salir del auto.

—Vamos.— dijo señalando el café. En silencio ambos castaños fueron al café tomando asiento en las mesas del final para tener más privacidad.

—Todos mis hermanos, a excepción de tal vez Castiel no conocemos a nuestros padres. Fuimos abandonados cuando éramos recién nacidos o teníamos dos años, a esa edad nadie recuerda nada… así que…—

—Lo siento Gabe, no sabía.—posó su mano sobre la del actor. Él le sonrió con tristeza.

—No me gusta hablar de ello, pero ahora eres mi amigo.—el castaño asintió.

—Dean y yo perdimos a nuestra madre cuando éramos muy pequeños, yo tenía cinco años…La recuerdo muy poco.

Le pareció extraño el hijo de Chuck que no nombraran al hermano menor que ayer a la tarde conoció, Adam.

—Lo siento.—Gabriel miró a Sam a los ojos— tus hermanos y tu deben extrañarla mucho.

—Pues Dean a veces la recuerda y su humor decae.

—¿Y Adam?— preguntó por curiosidad. Sam le sonrió con tristeza.

—Adam es nuestro medio hermano.— y con esa corta respuesta Gabriel quedó sorprendido. Sam lo noto y le sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa auténtica.

—No importa los errores que cometiera mi padre, nuestro hermano no debe sufrir por ello. Así me dijo Dean cuando John nos presento a nuestro pequeño hermano a solo unos meses de que mamá muriera.

—Si…¿y la madre de Adam?

—Esta con papá, la mujer sufre de Alzheimer.— contestó cambió su ánimo a uno triste— es muy grave, ya solo recuerda a papá, por eso se quedó con ella a cuidarla.

—¿Y Adam no debería estar con ellos?

Sam miró un poco molesto al castaño, hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Lo siento, soy muy curioso.— dijo levantando las manos. Sam suspiró cansado.

—Hace unos años papá y Dean tuvieron una gran discusión, finalmente Dean se fue de la casa. Adam no se lo perdonó, prácticamente porque Dean es su héroe.— Gabriel lo miraba con atención— Dean regreso unos años después. Él había cambiado mucho, maduró. Pero la relación con papá se había roto, lo mismo hizo Adam. Se llaman de vez en cuando y vamos a visitarlos en navidad pero Adam y Dean tratan a papá de forma gentil, supongo que para evitar más discusiones.

—¿Y porque Dean y tu padre pelearon?— preguntó ganándose una fulminante mirada del abogado— lo siento… ya mejor me callo.

Sam suspiró, bastaron solo unos minutos de silencio en que tomaban el café ya frío que el castaño no pudo más con la mirada curiosa de su cliente. Suspiró, odiaba hablar de ese tema, pero Gabriel jamás se detendría hasta que le contara.

—Fue porque John engaño a mamá cuando aún estaba viva. Adam era un bebé recién nacido cuando papá nos lo presentó, no había que hacer mucha investigación para saber que John engañaba a mamá antes de que ella muriera.

—Ah ya entiendo. Para Dean, su padre era su héroe. Por eso cuando se enteró que engañó a su madre le dolió, y expreso ese dolor con ira contra él.

Sam lo miró sorprendido, colocándolo nervioso al castaño.

—Sí…¿Cómo?— preguntó Sam, Gabriel sonrió con tristeza.

—Pues porque es casi lo mismo que Castiel tiene con papá.—esa respuesta sorprendió aún más al hermano de Dean— nosotros íbamos a tener una mamá, pero Chuck rompió el compromiso, eso desilusionó a Cassy que no lo tomo muy bien. Antes ellos dos eran muy unidos, ahora apenas se hablan.

—Vaya, creo que estamos en medio de los enfrentamientos de nuestros hermanos.— Sam miró a Gabriel con una sonrisa.

—Así es, somos los más maduros.— dijo haciendo reír a su abogado.

—Ah por cierto…— Sam paró de reír—¿cómo se llama tu psicóloga?—Gabriel sonrió, puede que no le gustara el hecho de ir a una psicóloga, pero la mujer que sería su terapeuta lo había tratado tan bien.

—Se llama Pamela.— Sam le iba a realizar mas preguntas cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Hola ¿Dean?

 _—Samantha necesito tu ayuda.—_ le contestó su hermano del otro lado.

—Está bien, ya voy.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Gabriel.

—Dean necesita ayuda.— le respondió tomando un último trago a su café.

—Está bien, te llevo— ofreció el castaño levantándose, dejando en la mesa el dinero de los cafés— por cierto dile a Dean que tiene que vestir de traje para la exposición.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó extrañado al ver a sus hermanos en el living.

—Al fin llegas ¿en dónde estabas Sammy?— el rubio se levantó del sillón seguido de Adam.

—Estaba acompañando a Gabriel... Ah, me dijo que tienes que llevar traje para la exposición de Castiel.

—Claro que lo sé, por eso te estaba esperando. Vamos los tres a comprar un traje ya, que a las siete tengo que estar en la galería.— tras lo dicho Dean arrastró a sus hermanos a su bebé.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Gabriel observando a su hermano mientras comía sus caramelos favoritos desde el marco de la puerta.

—Estoy eligiendo una corbata.— le contestó con el ceño fruncido mirando las dos corbatas azules iguales, el castaño rodó los ojos e invadió la habitación.

—Son iguales.— dijo tomando las dos. Castiel le lanzó una fría mirada que encogería a cualquiera excepto a él, que simplemente le sonrió.

—No son iguales.— sin pedir permiso se las arrebato— esta es azul cielo.—le expresó levantado la que tenía en la mano derecha— y esta es azul marino.— ahora levantaba la de la mano izquierda.

—Hermanito son iguales.— respondió tomando la corbata de la derecha para luego colocarla alrededor del cuello de Castiel.

—Gabriel.— intentó detenerlo, pero su hermano mayor le apartó las manos mientras comenzaba hacer el nudo.

—Nunca aprendiste a hacer bien el nudo, lo haré yo.— sonriente lo termino. Se apartó un momento para mirarlo de pies a cabeza— te ves bien Cassy…¿Seguro que vas a la galería y no a una cita con Dean?— preguntó en burla sin darse que cuenta que su hermano lo miraba sorprendido.

—Gabriel deja de molestar a Castiel.— dijo Rafael, que justo paso por la habitación de su hermano.

—No seas tan aburrido hermano.— contestó, le hizo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia. El morocho suspiro cansado, para luego entrar.

—Castiel ya nos vamos a ir, ve a avisarles a los demás.— le ordenó el mayor, el pelinegro asintió dejando a sus hermanos en su habitación.

—¿Más sutil no podías ser?— le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Rafael miró a su hermano con seriedad.

—No.— le respondió—Gabriel no quiero que vayas a la presentación.

El castaño se quedó de piedra durante un segundo reaccionando a la petición-orden de su hermano mayor.

—Ajam, nunca me he perdido una presentación de mi hermanito y no lo haré ahora— dijo Gabriel enfrentando a Rafael, este suspiro cansado.

—Harías mucho mejor que te quedarás en casa.

—Mientras ustedes están allá y yo estoy solo acá viendo series en Netflix. Claro que no.

—Gabriel tu presencia arruinaría la presentación de Castiel. Eres la noticia de todos, por lo menos hasta que no arregles eso no deberías aparecer con nosotros, eso bajaría nuestros ingresos y—

—¿Enserio me estás diciendo esto?— preguntó interrumpiendo, mientras le miraba dolido— te importa más el dinero que apoyar a tu hermano— afirmó marchándose, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada decepcionada.

—¿Esté crees que este bien?— preguntó Dean observándose en los espejos. Sam y Adam suspiraron era el décimo traje que se probaba su hermano, mientras que ellos ya tenían puestos el suyo.

—Si Dean. Ese está bien.— contestó cansado el pelilargo. El rubio frunció sus cejas.

—No sé ¿tal vez el bordo con la camisa negra me quedaba mejor?— dijo mirando el traje que estaba colgado junto a los otros, la vendedora suspiró.

—Emm…Dean, ya son las seis y media.— dijo Adam mirando su teléfono.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido el rubio, Sam miró el teléfono de Adam y sí, ya eran las seis y media y aun estaban eligiendo traje— me llevo este.— dijo a la mujer pelinegra señalando el traje que lleva puesto, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

—Excelente.

—Nos lo llevamos puesto.— aclaró ya que no tenían tiempo.

Los primero en llegar a la galería fueron Castiel, Rafael y Miguel. Mientras que el resto de los Shurley venían en camino.

—Castiel.— lo llamó Gadreel acercándose a su amigo y sus hermanos.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el pelinegro con su usual seriedad.

—Necesito que me confirmes si están bien colocadas tus obras.

Juntos los amigos se fueron a ver cada obra que estaba colocada en cada pared de la galería. En total eran veinte, un buen número había dicho el rubio a Castiel.

La galería de Gadreel fue un regalo de su padre, tanto Castiel como Gadreel estudiaron artes, pero al final solo el pelinegro siguió en la carrera, mientras que el rubio administraba su propia galería para artistas independientes que desearan exponer sus obras, actualmente era una de las más importantes de la ciudad.

La galería se veía pequeña desde afuera, pero en el interior era muy extensa. Esta poseía una pequeña entrada de vidrio donde guardias de seguridad la custodiaban, luego le seguía un hall amplio donde se presentaban cuatro obras en las paredes, en esa zona mayormente se reunían a los invitados para iniciar con un discurso presentando las pinturas. Desde ahí seguían varias paredes que estaban en medio dejando a los costados amplios pasillos para que la gente circulara, cinco paredes con uno o dos cuadros para que la gente los observara un poco con privacidad.

Rafael y Miguel caminaron entre los pasillos observando que los cuadros de su hermano menor estuvieran bien colocados, supervisando cada detalle. Mientras que Hannah, la novia de Gadreel preparaba con ayuda de algunos mozos los canapés y las copas de champaña para recibir a los invitados.

Desde el hall, en donde se encontraban hablando Castiel con sus hermanos y la pareja de amigos, se escuchó el ruido del motor característico del Impala logrando una minúscula y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el pelinegro.

N/A:

 _¡Holaaaa! Lamento mucho estar desaparecida por aquí, y es que me tome unas semanas ya que comencé con las clases, además aproveche y adelante la historia._

 _Así por eso hoy tienen una pequeña maratón de dos capítulos ¡Espero les guste mucho!_

 _Gracias por leer mi fic y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario que me encanta leerlos! 3_


	17. CAPÍTULO 16 Ángeles(Parte 2)

—¿Este es el lugar?—preguntó Adam observando la galería desde el asiento trasero del Impala.

—Así parece ser.— le respondió su hermano mayor mientras estacionaba el auto.

Apenas el motor se apagó los hermanos salieron camino hacia la entrada donde un guardia de seguridad los miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Tarjeta.— les ordenó de inmediato mirando a los tres.

—Sí, claro.— contestó Dean sacando de su traje las invitaciones que Cas le había dado esa misma tarde para sus hermanos y amigos, a quienes ya se los había entregado—aquí están.—dijo entregando las hojas platinadas.

Después de unos minutos que el hombre corpulento, casi tanto como Benny y un asentamiento pasaron por la entrada de vidrio. Rápidamente Castiel camino hacia ellos recibiéndolos.

—Dean.— lo nombró provocando una sonrisa en él—Sam, Adam me alegra que estén aquí.

—Gracias Cas por invitarnos.— dijo Sam. En silencio asintió, y los guió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y sus hermanos reunidos.

—Rafael, Miguel son mis hermanos. Gadreel y Hannah son mis amigos.—les presentó—ellos son Dean, Sam y Adam. Dean me ayudo con mis cuadros.

—Bienvenidos.—dijo la pareja. Mientras que los hermanos de Castiel solo se limitaba a asentir.

Cuando la familia Shurley llegó, Castiel estaba enseñando a los Winchester los cuadros. Lucifer, Samadriel, Chuck y Gabriel observaban todo el lugar hasta que distinguieron a los Winchesters.

—Sam.—dijo Gabriel caminando hasta a su abogado ante la atenta mirada de Lucifer.

—Hola Gabriel.— le saludó el castaño, pero la mirada era dirigida hacía el rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó el actor sospechando de las miradas que se lanzaban su hermano y Sam.

—No, nada. Las obras de Castiel están muy buenas.— cambió radicalmente de tema, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Gabriel, que sin embargo asintió siguiendo el rumbo de la conversación mientras caminaban hacia los pasillos donde estaban las demás obras hechas por sus hermanos.

—Creo que Gabriel te ganó el chico.— susurró Balthazar en su oído, casi tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Tal vez… O tal vez no me interesaba tanto como para conquistarlo.— contestó Lucifer mirando esos ojos azules.

—¿Qué?—lo observó sorprendido el amigo de sus hermanos tratando de entender a que se refería.

—¿Vienes a ver las obras?

El rubio caminó directamente a los pasillos en donde Gabriel y Sam se fueron. Con una sonrisa Balthazar siguió al hermano de sus amigos intentando de averiguar su plan.

—Adam.— lo llamó Samadriel extendiendo su mano haciéndose notar, aunque no era necesario, pues no había muchas personas, solo la familia Surley y algunos camareros.

—Alfie.— nombró el rubio con una sonrisa acercándose al menor de los hermanos y su padre que estaba con él observando unos cuadros— hola.— saludó a los dos.

—¿Cómo estas Adam?— le preguntó Chuck al ver que los hermanos Winchester se llevaban muy bien con su hijos.

Ajeno a lo que pensaba su padre, Castiel pasaba una tranquila previa escuchando a Dean hablar de música y alabanzas a cada cuadro que pintó. Sin duda el pelinegro extrañaría pasar tiempo con el rubio como antes.

—Castiel.— interrumpió Anna, una vieja amiga y compañera del pelinegro.

—Anna. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.— Castiel se acercó a saludar a su amiga que había llegado justo a tiempo para la exposición.

—Sí, yo también he estado preparando una colección que expondré a fin de año.— la pelirroja le sonrió y entonces reparó en el rubio que estaba detrás de su viejo amigo.

—Me alegra.— respondió, aunque no lo expresara en su rostro. Ella asintió y dirigió su vista al rubio, el ojiazul lo notó e inmediatamente lo presentó— él es Dean.

Anna y Dean se saludaron ante la atenta mirada de Castiel.

—Hola, yo soy Anna.— el rubio asintió y ella le sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó interrumpiendo la mirada que su amiga le dirigía a su Dean.

—Me gusta Castiel, muy buena forma de festejar tus diez años entre cuadros.— ambos estaban orgullosos al escuchar esos elogios, ya que aunque Castiel allá pintado los cuadros. No hubiese podido terminar sin la presencia de Dean y su música— sabes, no solo vine a ver tus obras, sino especialmente a ti.

El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza sin entender, gesto que hizo sonreír al rubio.

—Verás, dentro de unos meses realizaré un concurso en San Francisco de pinturas al óleo retratando paisajes de la ciudad.

—¿Quieres que participe?— preguntó un poco entusiasmado por la idea.

—No, de hecho quería que fueras juez.— aquello sorprendió en el interior al pelinegro.

Siempre había participado en los concursos y esta sería la primera vez que actuaría como juez.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que si Castiel, eres un gran pintor. Y estoy seguro que más de uno estará muy feliz de ser juzgado por un gran pintor como tú.

El hijo de Chuck asintió, mientras la pelirroja los dejaba para saludar a Balthazar que estaba hablando con Gadreel y Hannah.

—¿Cas?— preguntó Dean tocando su hombro— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo no me esperaba la invitación de Anna.

—¿Vas a aceptar?

—Aún no lo sé.— respondió sincero perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de su amigo.

—Es muy buen pintor nuestro hermano ¿no Gabriel?— preguntó Lucifer interrumpiendo la animada charla entre Sam y su hermano.

—Si, Cassy es muy bueno.— respondió el actor mirando a su hermano intentado de descubrir que tramaba.

—¿Cómo estás Sam?— "inocentemente" se acercó haciendo fruncir el ceño al Winchester.

—Bien.

—Que bueno.— su sonrisa se ensanchó a pesar del tono en que le respondió el castaño— deberíamos ir adelante, ya han llegado los invitados y ahora realizarán la presentación.

Tras lo dicho el rubio tomo de los hombros a Sam guiándolo por el pasillo ante la perpleja mirada de Gabriel, quien no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de Lucifer.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón, los hombres vestían costosos trajes y las mujeres lucían sus vestidos de gala mientras admiraban las primeras cuatro obras de Castiel en las paredes del salón.

El silencio reino cuando Gadreel golpeó la copa de vidrio con un cuchillo llamando la atención. A su lado se encontraba Castiel junto a Dean quien lo acompañaba en cada momento.

Los amigos de ambos y familiares estaban ahí, juntos con gente que admiraban los cuadros y alguno que otro fan de la obras del pelinegro.

—Bienvenidos a una nueva exposición.— presentó el rubio ante todos para luego apartarse y dejar hablar por primera vez a su amigo.

Antes nunca hubiese hecho esto, de hecho su primera exposición fue presentada por Balthazar ya que él no quería hablar. Pero ahora era diferente, Dean lo apoyaba y su presencia junto con la de su familia le dio el valor de presentar ante el público por primera vez sus obras.

—Hola a todos, yo soy Castiel. El artista que pintó cada una de estas obras.— su familia lo miraban sorprendidos, al igual que sus amigos— hoy les presento esta colección titulada _Ángeles. Una batalla en la tierra_.

Chuck después de salir de la impresión sonrió con orgullo. Mientras todos estaban atentos al pelinegro Sam notó a Kali junto con Hermes, el abogado.

—Esta colección nació gracias a la inspiración de mi amigo Dean, quien me ayudó a terminar cada cuadro con su música.— Castiel señalo al rubio a su lado, quien sonrió con una sonrojo adornando sus mejillas— espero les guste cada cuadro que está hecho con el corazón, al igual que la música de mi amigo. Gracias.

Corto discurso dio, pero al menos fue el primer paso, pensó Castiel dando inaugurada la exposición. Las personas se empezaron a dispersarse dejando pocos en el salón.

—¿Dean?— el rubio se giró para encontrarse a la voz que lo llamó, frente a frente quedó con la mujer que había protegido por mucho tiempo.

—Amara.— murmuró su nombre para luego sonreírle mientras se acercó para abrazarla.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Dean.— dijo la mujer abrazándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sin entender su presencia.

—Pues mi sobrino me invitó.— dijo señalando a Castiel. El rubio se giró a ver al pelinegro que hablaba con sus amigos.

—¿Amara?— reconoció Abaddon sorprendida sin soltar a Crowley, por su parte Benny un poco sorprendido saludo a la mujer—vaya que reencuentro inesperado— murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina.

—Estoy de acuerdo.— expresó la hermana de Chuck.

Por su parte Castiel dejó a los cinco ponerse al día, mientras tanto se dirigió a los pasillos con el ceño fruncido ya que había visto a Kali mientras deba la presentación, al igual que Sam.

Gabriel estaba junto a Sam admirando una de las obras, pero el castaño más que nada estaba atento a la presencia de la ex novia del actor.

—Aun no me creo que Castiel logrará terminar esto a tiempo.— murmuró el castaño. El actor lo miro sonriente, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando la vio a ella, Sam se giró también a ver a la mujer que estaba tomada del brazo de su abogado.

—Sí, tengo que venir con mi abogado a cualquier evento, ya que él puede ser muy peligroso y atacarme.— dijo Kali en voz muy alta que claramente todos escucharon.

—¿Y por qué no pides una orden de restricción?— preguntó una de las mujeres que la rodeaban interesadas en el último escándalo sin prestar atención a las verdaderas protagonistas, los cuadros de Castiel.

—Eso pienso hacerlo. Temo por mi vida.— expresó cambiando su semblante a uno angustiado como buena actriz haciendo creer a todos su papel de damisela en apuros.

Gabriel miraba la escena con repudio, después del juicio no quería volver a verla nunca más. Un tirón de su brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Rafael lo miraba furioso.

—Te dije que no vinieras.— murmuró en un tono lo dejo sin palabras— lo estas arruinando todo Gabriel.

Sam miraba la escena sin poder hacer nada que no llamara la atención de todos, quería golpear al morocho por tratar de esa manera a su hermano, cuando Gabriel era la única víctima.

—Vete Gabriel, lo estas arruinando todo para Castiel.— dijo soltando con brusquedad que solo ellos presenciaron.

Abatido el come dulces lo iba hacer, pero en ese momento Castiel toco su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Mi hermano no tiene porque irse, en todo caso que se vaya esa mujer.— contestó serio enfrentado a Rafael.

—¿No ves que esta arruinándolo todo?

—Es nuestro hermano y hay que apoyarlo.— dijo cerrando la conversación para luego mirar a su hermano mayor— tú te quedas Gabriel. No tienes porque irte.

—Cassy.

—Cas.— llamo Dean acercándose con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver las caras serias de Sam y su amigo, mientras que Gabriel no levantaba la vista del piso. Por su parte Rafael se marchó dejándolo por la paz y por no crear otro escándalo—¿qué ocurre?

—Nada rubito.— contestó Gabriel antes que los demás, volviendo a su habitual sonrisa burlona, a la vez que escondía su tristeza.

—Gabriel.— el hermano de Sam se acercó preocupado, el castaño solo asintió con una sonrisa torcida. Aún no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para hablar, así que con un asentimiento dejo por terminado el tema para luego mirar a su amigo— Cas dice Gadreel que debemos sacarnos una foto con un cuadro que tu elijas.

El pelinegro asintió, no tuvo que meditar mucho qué cuadro, se fue directamente al salón donde estaba el primer cuadro que pintó luego de esa noche en el bar tras ver a su padre y Dean en el escenario.

—Ese.— dijo señalando el cuadro de un ángel rescatando un hombre del infierno. Dean asintió y tras avisar a Gadreel, ambos marcharon para colocarse juntos al lado del cuadro.

En la foto salía Dean y Castiel al lado del cuadro, el rubio con una sonrisa y el ojiazul clavando su mirada en su amigo. Una foto que sin duda alguna ellos guardarán.

N/A:

 _Y aquí esta la segunda parte. Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña maratón._

 _Nos vemos la próxima semana :D_


	18. CAPÍTULO 17 Te quiero a mi lado(final)

Balthazar observó a su amigo de reojo mientras cambiaba de página la revista en su regazo. El pelinegro estaba a su lado en el sofá, observando también una revista donde comentan sobre su colección.

—25.— dijo el rubio, Castiel lo miró.

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Es el suspiro número 25 ¿acaso te aburro Cassy?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no...Es solo que...

—Extrañas a Dean—afirmó con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Ya pasó una semana. Y aunque hablamos por whatsapp, no es lo mismo.

—¡Ow! es la primera vez que me dices que extrañas a alguien.

El comentario extraño a Castiel que lo miro con una ceja levantada. Él no extrañaba a Dean ¿o sí?

—¿Porque no vas a verlo?—le consultó como una buena idea, pero el pintor negó.

—Está trabajando ahora.—murmuró despacio.

—¿Y le molesta que lo vayas a ver?

El ojiazul se hundió en sus pensamientos tras la pregunta. Dean nunca se había negado a verlo, si bien la última vez que fue al bar apenas pudieron hablar ya que estaba trabajando, eso no significa que no le permita visitarlo en el trabajo. La necesidad de solo verlo era más fuerte que cualquier inseguridad y eso le bastaba.

De esa manera asintió y levantándose del sillón ante la atenta mirada azulada de Balthazar.

—Vamos.—dijo tomando su abrigo, con una sonrisa Balthazar tomó su chaqueta de cuero y lo siguió sin dudar saliendo del departamento del actor.

Benny miró a Dean con una ceja alzada mientras dejaba un par de bebidas a las mujeres de la mesa junto con el rubio, que sonrojados aceptaban los billetes que colocaban en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—¿No habían quedado para practicar? —preguntó el rubio regresando a la conversación en la barra.

—Sí, pero... —el Winchester suspiró.

Claro, habían planeado que Castiel aprendiera a tocar guitarra como excusa para verlo, pero como no quedaron nada en concreto, no volvieron a verse.

Sí, seguían siendo amigos, pero últimamente no tenía tiempo, entre el trabajo y ensayo de la banda se hacía complicado siquiera acercarse a saludarlo.

—Dean.— lo llamó su amigo.

De fondo se escuchaba el grito de las mujeres eufóricas por la pequeña función de strippers delante de ellas. Solo a su jefa, Abaddon, se le ocurría alquilar por única vez su bar para una despedida de soltera privada.

—Lo hablaré mañana por mensaje...¿o mejor voy a su casa?

Justo en ese momento, apareció el pelinegro en la entrada del bar atrayendo la atención de algunas mujeres que suspiraron enamoradas al verlo.

Dean maldijo por debajo a ellas, mientras que Benny sonreía.

Castiel y Balthazar lo buscaron por todo el local hasta que lo vieron, con pantalones de cuero ajustados atractivamente, torso descubierto con un tatuaje adornado de pecho, y el pelo revuelto con algunas muecas de labial alrededor de su cuello. Dean enrojeció al ver posarse sobre su cuerpo los azules ojos de su amigo, sintiendo así por primera vez vergüenza de su trabajo.

—¿Crees que lo haya hecho a propósito?—preguntó Sam por el manos libres mientras preparaba un par de sándwiches para Adam y él.

— _Más que seguro. Ella hará cualquier cosa contra mí._

El abogado suspiró cansado. La aparición de Kali en la exposición de Castiel fue horrible dejándolos con un mal sabor de boca a todos.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabía?—consultó mientras untaba mayonesa en el pan.

— _Era mi novia. Ella sabía que no me perdería ninguna exposición de mi hermanito ¡momento perfecto para lanzar su veneno!_ — dijo haciendo un sonido causando una pequeña sonrisa en Sam.

—Para la próxima deberías buscarte a una novia menos rencorosa.— comentó aunque la idea le parecía un poco molesta.

— _Mmm estaba pensando que esta vez me buscaría un novio._ — respondió del otro lado haciendo sonrojar a su abogado— _yo…yo lo siento. Emm nos vemos mañana._

Con rapidez Gabriel cortó la llamada dejando sorprendido a Sam ¿acaso eso era..? Pero no pudo continuar con su pensamiento, pues el timbre de la casa sonó interrumpiendo, así dejando de lado la cena fue a atender encontrándose con la persona menos esperada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó observando al recién llegado.

—¿Dean?— Castiel se acercó seguido de Balthazar hasta el rubio quien buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse, aunque ya era tarde.

—Oh pero si llegamos en un buen momento.— El rubio ojiazul observaba con una sonrisa a cada mujer que le devolvía la sonrisa.

—No es lo que crees Cas.— dijo Dean ignorando al amigo del pelinegro— yo… Abaddon alquiló el bar para una despedida de solteras.

—Está bien Dean. No tienes que explicarme nada.

—Cas yo…

—Hey rubito ¿Qué tal si te cubro un momento?— preguntó Balthazar haciéndole un guiño cómplice.

Con una sonrisa el Winchester asintió, y con una seña se llevó a los dos detrás de la barra, hacia la cocina dejando a Benny a cargo un momento.

Solo tenía que sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto un instante para luego ser cubierto por un delantal.

—Nos vemos enseguida.— se despidió dejando a ambos solos.

—¿Yo también tengo que trabajar?— preguntó Castiel con inocencia, Dean le sonrió.

—No, Balthazar nos dejó solos a propósito.— explicó apoyándose a la vez en la mesada.

—Oh, ahora entiendo.

El rubio soltó una risa, mirando esos ojos azules.

—¿Qué haces aquí Cas?— consultar sin borrar la sonrisa, era algo que solo el pelinegro con su presencia lograba, hacerlo feliz.

—Yo…quería verte.— contestó devolviéndole la mirada.

—Me alegra que vinieras.— con sinceridad le dijo acercándose a su amigo.

—Dean, yo… dentro de unos días tengo que ir a San Francisco a un concurso organizado por Anna.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó.

—En realidad quería que me llevarás al aeropuerto, pero el que me acompañes es mucho mejor.

Esa mirada, junto con esas palabras le robaron el aliento, que borrando su sonrisa un momento miró a Castiel.

—Por supuesto que te acompaño Cas.— contestó logrando por primera vez un pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa en el ojiazul.

Dean miró a su alrededor, tenían mucho que limpiar Benny y él el bar. Castiel y Balthazar también observaron el ya vacío bar luego del loco huracán de la despedida de soltera.

—¿Los ayudamos?— preguntó el pelinegro, ganándose una sorprendida mirada de su mejor.

—No es necesario Cas, pueden irse, nosotros nos hacemos cargo. Es nuestro trabajo ¿no?— le respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de cansado.

—Ayudaremos igualmente.— insistió Castiel sin preguntarle a Balthazar que miraba al ojiazul con molestia.

—Gracias Cas.— dijo Benny con una sonrisa igual de cansada que la de Dean.

—Ya es tarde.— cansado Sam apartando su vista de la película de terror para mirar a su visitante inesperado.

—¿Y?— contestó Lucifer son una sonrisa burlesca.

—Y que tal vez deberías irte.— respondió acabando con su paciencia.

—¿Nos estas echando Sammy?— preguntó con fingida indignación el ojiazul.

Era una bizarra situación, Lucifer y él sentados en el cada uno de los sillones individuales, mientras que sus pequeños hermanos estaban dormidos en sofá de tres plazas tras ver un par de películas.

—Solo dije que ya era bastante tarde.— respondió contando hasta diez mentalmente.

—Sigues molesto.— afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

El abogado apartó la mirada, no le gustaba cuando la gente usaba esa táctica de mirar sus los ojos para ver más allá, justo en su interior. Se sentía como una invasión.

—¿No debería estar molesto?— susurró intentando no alzar la voz, pues el par de rubios dormían sin saber de la charla entre sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Aún esperas una disculpa?— un bufido salió de los labios del Winchester que serio se levantó para ir directo a la cocina, pero no iba solo, el rubio lo siguió.

—¿Qué quieres Lucifer?— estaba cansado de esa situación, de tener al violinista allí, después de que lo dejó plantado toda la imagen que había formado de Lucifer se derrumbó—¿Por qué me dejaste plantado?—consultó por primera vez desde que sucedió.

—Estaba con Balthazar.— respondió con simpleza, pero para lo que muchos era una simple respuesta, Sam logró ver que había algo más. Eso demostró los azules ojos del violinista al nombrar al amigo de sus hermanos.

—Me dejaste plantado por el amigo de tus hermanos.— reafirmó apoyándose en la mesada, observando a través de esa sonrisa burlesca y pose "tranquila".

Entonces sin previo aviso Sam sonrió captando esos ojos azules, Lucifer frunció el ceño, no entendía esa actitud del abogado. Hasta que algo hizo click, retrocedió a sus palabras notando lo que había dicho.

—Así que te preocupa el amigo de tus hermanos.

El silencio reino, y Sam ensanchó aún más su sonrisa tomándolo como una afirmación.

Una semana había pasado de esa noche en donde Castiel y Balthazar aparecieron en Las puertas del purgatorio. Una semana había pasado desde que Dean aceptó acompañarlo a San Francisco.

Un par de ojos azules miraban las acciones del pelinegro, cada camisa guardada en la maleta con delicadeza, libros acomodados y un par de cuadernos de dibujo junto con un estuche lleno de pinceles y pequeños botes de pinturas.

—¿Por cuánto te irás?— preguntó Miguel luego de un largo silencio. Castiel miró a su hermano, no lo había notado parado en el marco de la puerta.

—El concurso durará una semana, pero hay que deliberar al vencedor, así que supongo que por dos semanas quizás.— contestó, sin dejar de acomodar las últimas prendas en su maleta.

Su hermano mayor asintió en silencio aceptando la respuesta. El sonido del cierre resonó por todo el cuarto, el hijo de Chuck había terminado de armar la maleta para luego sentarse al lado en la cama.

Ambos azules intensos se enfrentaron.

—Si quieres decir algo, solo dilo.— dijo Castiel sin sutileza alguna, como siempre.

El mayor volvió suspirar, aceptando que el pelinegro tenía razón. Así que lentamente se adentró a la habitación para sentarse a su lado.

—Castiel, yo no sé cómo decirte esto…tal vez no te guste…—no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Se lo quería decir, quería decirle lo que había notado. Probablemente sus otros hermanos ya lo deben de haber notado al igual que él.

Y es que toda la familia Shurley notó el gran cambio que Dean le había hecho a Castiel. Sí, fue un cambio, pero ese cambio se debe a una sola razón, razón que notaron hace mucho, tal vez incluso antes de los dos involucrados lo descubrieran o lo descubran…

Están enamorados.

—Castiel…llámanos cuando lleguen.— cambio de tema con rapidez, algo que notó el menor y por lo tanto hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Hijo, Dean ya llego.— anunció Chuck desde el marco de la puerta, interrumpiendo la charla entre los hermanos.

El pelinegro asintió y tras un pequeño "hasta pronto" salió de la habitación dejando a Miguel solo.

No, a él no le correspondía decirle a Castiel lo que sentía, ese es un camino que su pequeño hermano debe recorrer solo. Así que se levantó de la cama para salir a despedir a su hermano y su "amigo".

Dean y Sam se quedaron en el Impala a esperar que el pelinegro se despidiera de su familia, mientras la canción _Ángeles_ se escuchaba de fondo. Pronto el rubio se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos donde aún estaba su charla con Benny luego de que Balthazar y Castiel se marcharan.

Charla que lo había dejado pensando hacía una semana. Y esta mañana, al desayunar un café, con sus hermanos hablando de fondo, llegó a una sola conclusión: está enamorado de Castiel.

Sus orbes verdes se posaron en el hombre de la gabardina que recibía abrazos de sus hermanos más cariñosos y de Balthazar. Desde el asiento del conductor observó ese perfil masculino, esa pequeña sonrisa y los brillantes ojos azules rememorando la primera vez que lo vio…

 _—_ _¿Benny ya están mis papás?— interrumpió a su rubio amigo con una sonrisa atrayendo a los dos ojiazules._

 _—_ _Ahora me fijo ardilla._

 _Dean suspiró y Benny sonrió mientras se marchaba a la puerta de la cocina que se encontraba detrás de la barra._

 _Los minutos pasaban y su amigo no regresaba, y la penetrante mirada del pelinegro lo colocaba nervioso al ojiverde._

 _—_ _¿Tengo algo en la cara?— enfrentó ligeramente molesto._

 _Castiel volvió su vista al frente asustado por la repentina pregunta, justo en ese instante aparece Benny con una bandeja llenas de papas fritas iluminando el rostro del rubio._

 _—_ _Aquí están ardilla.— dijo a la vez que depositaba la bandeja repleta de las delicias grasosas de su amigo._

 _—_ _¡Hey!— llamó un recién llegado al barman. Benny se fue dejándolos otra vez solos._

 _El ojiverde tomo una papa llevándola a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Castiel. Aun sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada azulina del desconocido disfruto de su comida con felicidad._

 _Así es Dean, también estaba nervioso por la presentación, aun cuando no había mucha gente en el bar. Por ello para aplacar todo ese nerviosismo se llenaba de comida antes de cada toque, una táctica que tenía su punto negativo, pues después de tocar marchaba corriendo al baño._

 _—_ _¿Quieres?— preguntó Dean cansado por la persistente mirada del desconocido._

 _Inseguro Castiel miro al rubio y luego a la bandeja que le ofrecía. Se veían apetitosas y su panza rugía imperceptiblemente._

 _—_ _Si no quieres las mías, le pido a Benny que te—_

 _Y antes de que Dean le diga que Benny le haría una bandeja el pelinegro lo sorprendió tomando una papa para luego imitar el gesto que hizo el rubio._

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, mientras luego de lo que parecían infinitos abrazos por fin Castiel era libre para acercarse al Impala con su maleta. El rubio salió con la sonrisa en su rostro, el pelinegro lo imitó pero su sonrisa era un poco más suave casi imperceptible, ambos caminaron hacia el maletero donde colocaron el equipaje del hijo de Chuck y en silencio se subieron a baby.

Dean hizo ronronear a su bebé, puso sus manos en el volante y dirigió sus ojos a su hermano que se había mantenido en silencio.

—Hola Cas.—saludó el castaño.

—Hola Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó confundido el ojiazul.

—Sammy se llevará de baby a casa. No pienso dejarla aparcada en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.— interrumpió el rubio mirando por el espejo retrovisor esos ojos que lo dejaron sin aliento la primera vez. Castiel le devolvió la mirada y el rubio deseo que esa mirada siempre estuviera puesta en él.

Sam sonrió al notar el cruce de miradas entre ambos.

Ya in más que decir, Dean puso en marcha el auto para salir de la mansión Shurley, ante las despedidas de la familia del pelinegro.

Aún había una duda que rondaba en la cabeza del mayor de los Winchester, pero estaba seguro que este viaje la resolvería. Por su parte sonrió pensando en que él ya sabía lo que quería.

Quería a Cas a su lado siempre…

N/A:

 _¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por esperarme tanto por este capítulo final._

 _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado mucho. Se que aun quedan varios cabos sueltos, pero no se preocupen. Como dije en la nota que ya borre, hay una segunda temporada que estará lista la próxima semana._

 _Gracias por acompañarme en este fic con cada leída, votos y comentarios que me alegraban mucho y me motivaban a seguir escribiendo._

 _Aun que este fanfic haya terminado, no es el último que escribiré, de hecho tengo varios pensado que publicaré a lo largo de este mes._


	19. Segunda temporada: Your Picture For Me

_¡Hola a todos! Ya esta subido el prólogo de la segunda temporada de esta historia._

 _Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil como Your Picture For Me._


End file.
